


Black Lace

by Aurora_Dawn



Series: Forsaken in the light of Day [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters mentioned in passing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Roronoa Zoro, Femdom, Magical Tattoos, Murder, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Dawn/pseuds/Aurora_Dawn
Summary: Trafalgar Water D. Law, a CSI worker. He works as a CSI to investigate murders including Incubi and Succubi. He grew up in a rather gruesome life and is used to incessant accusations against humans, but that doesn't deter him from working under the law even if it works against him. Though he is bound by the law, he was never planning on getting involved in assassinating the current king with the Succubus who is tantalizing and way too familiar.
Relationships: Kuina/Roronoa Zoro, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Forsaken in the light of Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931977
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Veteran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a new case already, Law is greeted by a pretty face at the scene of the murder. This woman, who is called Zora, seems to be a new investigator who is a veteran and has quite a few tricks up her sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making Law a woman too but decided against it. Sometime during this chapter, we will switch to Zora's point of view just to spice things up a little.

Law rubbed his hand over his face, groaning softly as he looked down at the file in hand. Another murder. "You're needed on Goa street, Mr. Trafalgar." Came a stern female voice from the doorway of his office. Law turned to the platinum blue-haired woman who had a nude shade of lipstick on her lips. Her name was Nojiko, his boss and caseworker. "Now?" "No, three hours from now," She snarked, crossing her arm over her tattooed chest. "Yes, now!" Law felt a vein throb in his neck as he gave her a sweetly acidic smile. "Get the car ready then, I'll be out in a moment." He waved a hand at her, a scoff reaching his ears before she left. Damned woman. She may be a human but it never ceases to tire him.

He grabbed his suitcase and everything he needed before leaving his office, locking it and rushing through the lobby full of Crime scene investigators going over different crimes. The bags under his eyes are prominent and his back ached but when duty calls he was there on the front lines. Working as a CSI was tiring, but he loved his job. Going to the crime scene was taxing as it was invigorating. He never dwells long on how long it'll be when he gets his next day off when he gets in the car. He pulled out the file from the case as Nojiko started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the building complex. 

"A woman by the name of Zala was murdered by what we assume is an Incubus?" Law raised an eyebrow as his eyes skimmed over the synopsis. "Mm. Interesting accusation seeing how no details are tracing back to any Incubus in the area." Nojiko huffed as she stopped at a red light. "I see..." Law hums, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. "Is there going to be anyone else there besides the police?" "And the fact that we can't trust them? Yes," There was a curt snort from the woman before she continued. "A veteran crime investigator by the name of Zora. I have no idea how old she is or what the hell she is but it's nothing to worry about." Nojiko took one hand off the steering wheel to wave a hand about as she began driving again.

Law ran a hand through his messy hair and closed the file, setting it back in the case underneath the bright blue latex gloves he packed away. "She's got Luffy with her so be careful with him and make sure not to destroy anything." Another vein twitched in his neck when he heard that comment. The last crime scene when the mentioned man Luffy was involved was a near catastrophe because of that damned Devil Fruit of his. He rubbed his bicep, a wince on his face as Nojiko sighed. As they pulled up on Goa street, Law spotted a few cop cars and a red car with a woman standing next to it. Nojiko pulled up to the car and turned off the car they were sitting in, shoving Law by the shoulder. He nearly slammed into the window as he opened the door, turning around to glare at a snickering Nojiko as she also got out of the car.

What a sight for sore eyes. Law growled under his breath as a familiar straw hat invaded his view of the woman standing by the red car. "Zoraaaa~" The boy whined, pressing his face against her arm. Shoulder length green hair swayed a bit as the woman shoved the younger off. "Not now ahou! Go find someone else to bother." The woman flicked Luffy on the forehead, making him yelp and stick his tongue out. Law watched as Nojiko stood beside him, crossing her arms over her chest and watching the two bicker noisily. She cleared her throat and walked over, Law following a few paces behind the 22-year old woman. "Zora, good to see you're here." Nojiko gave a smile as Luffy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nojiko," She starts, fixing her flipped fringe. "Good to see you here too. Now, is this the guy you've been talking highly about?" The woman, Zora, turned to him and looked with lidded eyes. Law looked down at her, noting how her eyes stopped at his tattooed forearms. "Nice to meet you Zora-ya, Trafalgar Law." Law held out his hand, eyeing the woman. Zora took his hand and gave a firm shake, a smirk dancing on her lips. "Roronoa Zora, the pleasure is all mine." The way she said those words spoke of secret pleasures he was not willing to look into. He pulls his hand away and sets his suitcase down on the hood of the red car, Zora coming up beside him. "Zala: female, 28-years-old, blue hair, works under Baroque Works... I see." Zora hummed as she flipped open the file that was handed to her.

"Another Incubi case? How can we assume it was by an Incubus?" Zora questions, turning to Nojiko as Law pulled on a pair of latex gloves with a snap. "No idea, that's how the report was turned in," Nojiko spoke with a shrug. Zora let out an aggravated sigh, closing the file and setting it down beside the open case. Law ignored the two women as he slipped under the yellow tape, making sure not to step in the puddles of blood and shattered glass. He grabbed the attention of one police officer. "Seems she fell from the window; what is the inside like?" He bends down on one knee to take a closer look at the damage done. Hair covered part of the woman's face, eyes wide and empty as her lips were parted in a gasp. 

"A complete mess sir, it seems like from what we gathered that there was an Incubus that was here at the scene but where he could've gone is out of the question at the moment." The cop explained, lifting the tape to let Zora in. Heels clicked loudly until they came to a stop beside him, making the black-haired man look up at Zora. Her head was tilted up at the window, her eyes focused on something. "Come with me," She pulled Law up by the arm without a word. Law sputtered as he was pulled into the complex near the crime scene. "Excuse me, ma'am, can you not pull me like that?" Law growled, wrenching his arm out of the woman's surprisingly strong grip. "Shaddap, there's nothing at the crime scene that's important. I checked." Zora turned around and motioned for him to follow. 

He rolled his eyes and followed the greenette, adjusting his gloves. When they made it to the room, Law thought he was going to double over and throw up. There was an ungodly smell that ruminated from the room, the bed drenched with blood and other fluids as well as torn open with springs covered in torn flesh peaking out, the carpet was an absolute mess of more bodily fluids. "I am not going in there without a hazmat suit." Law grunts, pulling up his dress shirt to cover his nose. Zora, who looked mostly unaffected by the sight, also covered her nose. "I didn't know it was this bad, let me go grab someone." She rushed away from the scene, waving a hand in her face as she practically stomped down the stairs.

Law turned back to the sight and shuddered. This of course was not as bad as other things he has seen but the _smell_ was god-awful. He coughed a few times and patted himself down to see if he had even a single brain-cell to shove an N-95 mask in his pocket. Of course, he didn't. He turned around and was greeted by a mask dangling in Zora's hand. "Here." She drops in Law's hand and put the other one she brought on. A few moments later a cop with a scared look on her face came up and handed them a pair of issued hazmat suits. Zora put hers on as Law made a skeptical face. "This is a significant health hazard, have someone call forensic cleaners please." Law pulled on the suit with a twisted face, watching as the woman beside him pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Quit bitching and let's go." What a foul mouth for a woman. A vein twitched in his neck but he ignored it in favor of stepping into the rotting room. "It looks like more than one person was killed in here," Zora speculates as she adjusted the goggles on her face. This, by far, had to be the worst-case Law has ever encountered in his 26 years of living. "Hope you don't mind, but can you lift the rug by the bed?" Zora motioned to the rug with a gloved hand. Law turned and crinkled his nose in disdain, the said rug a disgusting shade of red. Congealed blood covered parts of the rug and slid onto the floor as he lifted it. "Did Nojiko-ya call the forensics?" "Yeah, they should be here in thirty minutes." Came the answer, a sharp grunt leaving Zora. 

Under the rug were a half-decayed face, skin, and other parts Law was not willing to name melting into the floor. The boards of the floor were pulled up and ripped out, showing that whoever killed this person was trying to hide the body. "How did you know there was a body under here?" Law asks, pushing the rest of the rug out of the way. "Gut feeling. From how disgusting everything looks there could be more bodies," Zora explains, opening a door that led into what looked like a bathroom. Law got up and followed her to the bathroom, thoroughly grossed out at the sight. "Holy shit..." Law couldn't stop himself from saying, looking around. How in the world does someone manage to cake an entire room in blood?!

He looked over at Zora and noticed how she was staring intently at the tub. It was a shower mixed with a bathtub, a partially damaged glass screen covered with flecks of flesh standing in front of the two of them. "Go open the door," He gave Zora a nudge, watching as she squared her shoulders and stepped forward. She pulled the door open and sitting in the tub was another body. "Think we found the killer?" "You're labeling this a murder-suicide?!" Law was absolutely baffled, how the actual fuck did the cops miss this shit?! "This is most definitely a murder-suicide _and_ a double homicide," Zora turns around and looks Law dead in the eye. He blinked before shaking his head. "We were never given the description of the person!" "You weren't because Nojiko never got the damned document!" Zora snapped back, stepping forward to jab him in the chest.

Law was very tempted to shove her back but refrained from doing so. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the hallway outside the room. Once there did Zora begin to lay into him. "I don't give a shit how important your job is at the moment, but _Nojiko told you not to trust the police._ " She hissed, voice laced with venom. Law roughly pulled the mask off his face and settled with a glare. Zora glared back, green eyes sharp. Just as Law was about to open his mouth, a boy with annoyingly pink hair stumbled up the stairs with a few other people. They were carrying orange bags labeled HAZARD and a bunch of other things. He side-stepped the shorter woman and left, not wanting to deal with her anymore.

He ripped off the blood-stained gloves and hazmat suit, throwing them in a HAZARD waste bin nearby and going over to the car Nojiko and Luffy were at. "Say one thing to me and I _will_ kick you." He grinds out at Luffy, fixing him with a pointed glare. "Well don't worry, we're leaving the site now to fix the file that I just got." Nojiko huffed, glaring at one of the cop cars. "Good, there a lot of things that need to be fixed and I need a drink," Law takes the file from the younger woman and sets it down in his suitcase, closing it with a click and taking the keys from Nojiko. "What's his problem?" Nojiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably Zora, she has this thing where she always makes someone angry, heh." Luffy shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle. Nojiko rolled her eyes as she snickered, "He's always mad about something." "Let's go Nojiko-ya!" Said man called from the car. "Well, I'll get in touch with Zora-san when we fix the problem." Nojiko waved goodbye and got in the car. Law driving off.

"Asshole." Came the familiar voice of Zora. He turned to see the young woman adjusting her top with a tired look on her face. "You okay?" Luffy asked with a concerned look. "You haven't eaten anything in the last few days, did ya not contact one of your donors?" Zora came up beside the young man and leaned against the car. Her head hurt as did her stomach. She took a glance at Luffy, the aura around him a bright red with small glimmers. She swallowed the build-up of saliva in her mouth and shook her head. "No, he's too busy fucking around with some chick he found." Luffy winced.

"Sorry, maybe Robin will help." "You mean that woman with the Revo's?" Luffy nods and opens the door for her to slide into the passenger side, Zora closing her eyes. Her power, which she used while looking at the crime scene, has dwindled to the point it's just a little green flame ready to extinguish with a sudden wave of a hand. "I don't like the Revolutionaries Luffy..." She sighed as the young human started the car. "I knowww..." He whines, pulling out and away from the crime scene. Zora cracked open an eye to watch the scenery change, her breathing soft. "You can't keep doing this, ya know?" She heaved a sigh and unbuttoned the first few buttons at the top of the shirt she wore.

Luffy paid no mind to the partially bare breasts as he drove to a place Zora had no idea about. She could barely hold on to her glamour, the simple bra she was wearing constricting but she wasn't that far gone to pull off her bra. "She'll be able to help, don't worry." Luffy smiles as he pulled up to an inconspicuous building. They got out of the car and Luffy led the taller woman into the building. She was greeted by a simple lobby with a woman with long black hair and stunning blue eyes. Pale skin looked flawless and Zora took in the beautiful shade of purple with blue glimmers and swirling pink of her aura.

"Robin!" Luffy greets eagerly, pulling away from Zora to pull Robin into a rubbery hug. A sweet and melody giggle left her lips, Zora's eyes are drawn to pink lips. "I got your text earlier about Zora, I'm willing to help." Robin was let go of the hug and she patted her shawl down. A hand popped against Zora's shoulder to cradle her chin. She drank in the touch eagerly. "You must be starving," Robin turns to Luffy. "This should only take a few." The hand burst into petals and she was led to a room. Sweet kisses were pressed to her neck, the taller woman pressing her up against the door. Zora drank in the energy with an eager noise, more hands popping up to pull off her shirt and grope at her breasts.

"So eager..." Zora purred, a hand worming its way into her bra. Robin smirked, a pleased noise leaving her as she kneads the practically popping out breasts. An eager lick surprised her, Robin nipping at her chin. The mark left there faded almost immediately, a soft moan dripping from her red lips. Her pants were nearly torn off, soaked panties bringing a smile to Robin's eyes. Zora pushed against Robin, pulling from the clutches of the multiple arms and pinning her to the floor. "Nice of you to play, but I don't have a lot of time." She pulled the tie of the shawl undone and pressed herself against the swell of breasts.

Robin just continued to smile with pink cheeks. Moments later, Zora was licking her lips clean of any residual mess. She pulled herself away from Robin's lap and began dressing. "Thanks," "No problem Zora-san, have a good night." Robin pulled on her shawl and smiled at Zora. She puffed her chest a bit, bra tight, and shrugged on her top as she opened the door and left with a click of the door. Luffy was messing with whatever was left on the table when she emerged from the room. "All done?" Such a child. "I don't even know why I bother with you sometimes." Zora shook her head, feeling much better now.

"Because you loveeee me~" Zora gagged and stuck her tongue out, a laugh leaving the human. "Keep thinking that. Now let's get out of here," She pulled Luffy up by the arm and left with him. "That Law guy seems interesting." "Who Torao? Yeah, he's pretty cool, he has this Devil fruit that's superrr cool!" Luffy hummed as he started the car. Zora nods and lets him take her home, which is actually their shared apartment. "Lovely, he's such an ass." She huffed, glaring at nothing in particular. "Don't say that! He's just grumpy all the time." "I bet Nojiko doesn't help with that." A laugh as returned.

Suddenly the atmosphere between them dimmed, Luffy's face becoming grim as his hands on the steering wheel tightened. "When are you going to fix this?" "Luffy..." He shook his head. "You know you can't keep running. They're bound to find out soon that you didn't die." "Don't remind me!" She snapped, tempted to reach out and tear his throat out. Her haki rolled off in waves but it did nothing to Luffy. "I know it still hurts, with your family's death or whatever, but this needs to stop soon." Zora could feel her teeth creak in her mouth, looking out the window with a glare.

A hand pressed against her head, running through her hair in a comforting way. "It hurts, I know..." She knows this tone, the same one he used when Ace died. She was a constant reminder to everyone who has known her personally that the current king was a huge laughing stock. The man who plotted against her killing her entire family, killing the one she loved so much. Though they weren't a true family in the sense of the word, she felt like she belonged. She was to watch _her_ become a queen, then she was pulled from her grip with only the family heirlooms left behind for her. 

_"NOO! KUINA!! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!! STOP!!!"_

She screamed her throat raw until she couldn't do it anymore. 

_"I'm so sorry, please live..."_

_"No! I-I-I can't! Papa! NO!!"_

The screams of _her_ being torn open, the clatter of her crown, and the blood-curdling wails of Zora echoed throughout the castle. Tears ran down her face like burning metal, running as fast as her legs would let her, those damned wings doing nothing but slowing her down. 

_"Come back! Please!"_

_"Why did this all happen?! WHY?!!!"_

_"Fufufuffuu... What a lost little lamb..."_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!!_ _"_

His dark smiling face leering down at her bruised and bloodied body. She had to have been barely 17 at the time and now she was 21 with a large scar across her body from when _he_ sliced away at her with his strings, tying her up like a marionette and laughing in her face until she couldn't remain awake any longer. She was tossed, body practically hidden as she floated between life and death. She was saved by Luffy and his friends, the cutest little guy (or reindeer in this case) she had ever seen tearing up over her worn body as she was stitched back together meant a lot to her.

"Do it for her Zora, that's why she gave it to you." The crown, the circlet, the Haki... It all went unsaid but she knew what he was talking about. "I know..." Zora whispers, looking down at her lap. "Don't let Torao ruin the work you've done so far, you be where you're supposed to be soon." Luffy sounded exactly like her father. The car came to a stop, Luffy turning it off and pulling out the keys. "I won't tell Nami about this, but you need to take better care of yourself." She nods, getting out of the car. Zora didn't wait for Luffy, she just wanted to get away from him and hideaway for a little while.

She hit the bed with a thump, curling up into a ball and covering herself with a sheet. Good night... she'll whisper to the one she loves, closing her eyes and drifting off into the sleep that awaited her. 

_"Kuina! Zora! We have to leave now!" Came her father's urgent voice. "Huh? Why?" Kuina stood up, Zora following. She wore a black dress that made her look so girlish with the boyish hair cut of hers, but Zora liked it. They were both pulled by the wrist, his face pale and worried. Zora looked over at Kuina with a worried look, their hands clasped together tightly. The sound of a gunshot rang through the corridor they were running through, her father stumbling forward and falling to the ground with a grunt._

_Blood poured from the gunshot wound, the flesh knitting together slowly. "Papa!" Kuina cried, Zora's face white as she turned around. At the end of the corridor stood_ him _,_ _eyes hidden behind pink shades and a smile promising blood leering right at them. "Get up, please!" Zora said urgently, pulling up her father with the help of her lover. "Please, you've got to help us!" Kuina sobbed, tears running down her cheeks as she dragged her father. "Leave me behind, Kuina. Run away with Zora..." He coughed, body shaking as more bullets flew past them. Zora shook her head, trying her hardest to pull her father along. "Please! You can't!" Zora choked out, trying her hardest not to cry in front of the other Succubi._

_"koshiro, please... don't do this to me..." She whispered, eyes damp with unshed tears._

_He gave a sad smile and shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. A bullet shot right through him followed by string latching onto his ankles. Her father was ripped from her hands and dragged back, Kuina screaming as Zora held her back, reaching out as glasses shattered on the floor. "KUINA!!" Zora cries, hugging her tightly and pulling her back. Their father laid at_ his _feet, blood pooling underneath the string covered body. His head rolled across the floor, blood running after it as a loud guttural laugh echoed through the corridor._

_Zora's blood ran cold as Kuina pulled her through. A tear, the loud sound of her dress tearing as she pushed herself to run as fast as she can. Her hand was hot against Zora's, tears splashing against her cheek as they made it to the giant foyer in the castle. Zora was pulled close to Kuina, her face hidden by her chest as she barreled through a door and closed it as fast as she could. They were in the treasure chamber, glimmering gold and gems sitting in front of them with swords hanging on the wall. Urgent kisses were pressed all over her face, her lover trying to console herself silently. "Please, please, just let this all be a dream..." Kuina whispered in between their shared kisses. Zora was trembling violently in the older's arms, the red lipstick she was wearing smeared around her lips and up her cheek._

_Kuina dropped her head to the younger chest, hot tears dripping down Zora's bosom. Zora began to cry, unable to process everything that has happened. "Where did everything go wrong?" Zora whimpered, burying her face into Kuina's short hair. She brought her hands up to cradle Kuina's face, sharing another kiss. Kuina pressed a hand to her chest, a soft pale light blooming beneath her fingers. A white gem settles in her hand and she pressed it between Zora's breasts, it melting into her flesh. "Wh-what're you doing?" Zora asks shakily. "I'm giving you my will, the Haki and this..." She pulled off the circlet on her head, a fire opal resting in the center. Her horns caught on the gold, but she still pulled it off and shoved it into Zora's hands._

_Zora shook her head, trying to push the circlet away. "No don't do this, please..." Hands ran through her hair lovingly, Kuina wiping away the lipstick smeared over her face. "You wore my favorite shade today..." Zora's bottom lip trembled. "I knew you would look so pretty today, wearing the dress I got you and getting dressed up... I love you so much..." More tears gathered in her eyes. "Please... stay alive for me." Zora watched as she got up, thumb red with her lipstick._ _She grabbed a white saya sword and held the hilt tightly. "No, don't..." Zora shook her head, getting up to stop her. Kuina smiled and pushed past her, opening the door. "No don't! He'll kill you too!" Zora sobbed, reaching out to grab her._

 _Kuina turned and looked over her shoulder at her lover, a wistful smile on her face. Zora went after her, sobbing for her to stop when a gunshot rang through the foyer. Zora collapsed, eyes wide as blood ran down her arm and over her dress, staining the white satin red. Kuina turned around with a fire burning in her eyes. Everything before Zora slowed down in slow motion as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Kuina threw the white saya to the ground as she ran up the stairs, a roar leaving her lips as she cut through the strings flying from_ his _fingers. She barely landed a hit on the bastard before string lit on fire shot from_ his _palm, shooting right through her abdomen. Blood flew from her mouth as she fell down the stairs, landing in front of Zora._

_Her eyes were wide with horror as her lover stared at her, pushing herself off the ground even though she was bleeding. Wings burst from her back, feathers falling around her in black snow as Zora reached out a hand to grab her and run._

_But it was too late._

_Blood burst from her front as she was cut diagonally in half, spraying all over the floor. Kuina fell back with a dull thump, Zora screaming her name at the top of her lungs as she crawled through the blood. "KUINA!!" She sobbed, tears running down her face as she took Kuina's face into her hands. Droplets of salty water fell on the bloody face, eyes barely full of life as Zora leaned over her. "Run..." She breathed, voice watery as blood filled her lungs. Zora shook her head violently as she hiccupped, pressing healing magic into her wounds. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!_ _" Zora cried out, taking one of her bloodied hand and pressing it to her own face. "I won't leave!! Not without you!" "Zora..." She whispered, pulling her down for one last kiss._

 _"_ _Run, please." She said with her last breath._

 _Zora's eyes widened as her eyes slid close, her chest no longer moving and her warmth gone. "No, no, no, NO, NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!!!_ " _Zora screamed, shaking her head as she shook Kuina's shoulder. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She wailed, tears running down her cheek like molten metal. Zora sobbed loudly as she got up, running as fast as her legs would carry her out of the castle._

_COME BACK KUINA!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Zora shot up with a cry, sheets a mess around her from twisting and turning all night. "Zoraaaaaa~" Came Luffy's whiney voice. "Come get your snake, she's eating all the food!!" Zora pressed a hand to her hip, looking down at the bare skin to see no ink at all. She pulled on a shirt, not bothering with a bra as she rushed into the kitchen. "Kokuren! Get off of Luffy now!" Zora snaps as she storms into the kitchen. A long winding black python with rainbow gleaming scales lifted its head, a deep blue tongue darting out and wiggling a bit as ice white eyes stare at her. A hissing noise left Kokuren as she unwrapped herself from Luffy and made her way over to Zora. She wound up her leg and under the shirt to wrap around her waist and settle her head low on naval, nearly resting on her pubic bone. 

She fades into the skin back into her tattoo, the tail winding around her foot and Lotus' blooming around her. "Sorry about that..." Zora sighed as she sat down across from the human. "It's fine, but we have work again today so don't let her loose since we're visiting Torao's office." Zora huffed and lolled her head back.

"Okay..."

Fucking awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all might be confused with the nightmare part but Zora was "married" to Kuina, or mated to her, so that's why she called Koshiro "papa" or "father".


	2. Kings and Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything boils down to one thing and one thing only, and it seems Law was going to face it sooner than expected. What about Zora, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end maybe a little sad, but this was supposed to happen! It's very vital to the plot and wait to see your lovely comments my Lovelies!

Kokuren hissed softly, Luffy giggling as the snake lapped at his neck. Zora glared out the window, unhappy that she has to deal with Law again of all people. The tattoo familiar's tail caressed her face, part of the scaly body slipping between her breasts. Her v-neck was pulled down enough to show her gold-colored bra but she didn't care. "We're almost there, shishishi!" Luffy spoke between laughs, his cheeks a rosy pink as his energy changed from its usual red to a glimmering sunset yellow, specks of white with curls of orange dancing around. As virile and appealing the energy was, her trying to enjoy it would mean nothing as Luffy was not attracted to her like that. He pulled the car into the parking lot of where Nojiko worked, Kokuren wiggling in her lap now.

"Get up," She lifts one of her legs to make the python uncurl herself. "I need to get out of the car." Kokuren hissed and slid off her legs to curl around the console. She followed out of the car moments later, Zora running a finger over the smooth scales. " _If you want to, you can change_." She spoke in Latin as they made their way to the entrance. A hiss of appreciation came from the python, bending and curling to hang her head upside down to show her goofy side. " _Of courssssssse Misssstressss, I know._ " That was the reply. " _If you do, don't cause any chaos._ " " _Yessss Misssstressss._ " Kokuren slithered forward and used her tail to push open the door, Luffy clapping and shouting about how strong she was. Zora swore her familiar was blushing at the praise.

People whispered, hiding behind files as Kokuren slithered beside Zora, her tail high up behind her as she showed off her glimmering rainbow scales. Show off. "Over here, Zora!" Nojiko called, standing in a hallway off to the side. Kokuren wiggled her tail, it shaping into a loose heart before wrapping around her host's wrist. " _You alwaysssss work with the besssst onessss._ " Zora rolled her eyes as Luffy looked around the office like a bored child. Nojiko ran a hand over Kokuren's scales as they walk down the hallway. "Law is oh-so-happy to be working with you two, so be on your best behavior because Penguin pissed him off again." Nojiko huffed, smiling when the python rubbed against her thigh.

Zora couldn't help the snicker that left her lips as they stood in front of the door with the name TRAFALGAR plastered on the window in dark ink. A few swift knocks on the door and they entered the room. Paper's all over the floor, a wall covered with pictures of the arrested with their cell numbers on underneath them, and at the desk in the center of the mess was none other than Law. His eyes glare at the laptop, a cup of steaming coffee beside his arm. The aura around him was a deep black, red glimmers lashing out at each other as the swirls of blue fade in and out. His sharp and tired eyes look up at them, the frown falling tighter on his lips.

Kokuren slithered through the messy piles and towards Law, hissing for his attention. If looks could kill, Kokuren would be frothing at the mouth. A snap of her fingers and Kokuren was back at her side in moments, winding up her leg and around her waist. "At least your _pet_ has better manners than Hancock-ya's snake." Law rolled his eyes as he pushed himself from his seat. A fuzzy white and black spotted hat was set atop messy locks of black hair, some of his shirt unbuttoned to show off a nicely shaped chest with a tattoo peeking out. "Glad to know." Zora snarks, Kokuren hissing sweetly as she pushed herself between her breasts.

Zora's eyes caught his as he watched the snake, a tiny smirk pulling at her lips. "Hurry uuuup! I wanna finish this so I can go eat!" Luffy interrupts, Law's mood souring even more as Zora frowned at the human. "Anyway, Forensics are looking at the bodies and they want us there." Law shrugged on a brown coat hanging beside Zora, the word CORAZON in chunky letter's under a smiling face. Kokuren took this chance to hang on Law's arm, hissing as she spoke in Latin to her host. " _My, you found a ssssstunning one Misssstressss._ " Zora huffed as Law stared at the python in disbelief, his eyes wide as the snake pushed her face against his cheek. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite." Zora chuckled when Kokuren's tongue darted out across Law's skin.

He moved the best he could with a python that was nearly as tall as he was lengthwise, Zora snickering beside him as they traveled to the forensic's wing. "I'm taking Luffy to get something to eat so he'll shut up. I don't know they'll act with yer python but whatever." Nojiko grabbed Luffy by the ear and dragged him off. Zora watched as his ear stretched while being dragged off, Law shaking his head. They enter the wing and Kokuren returns to hanging of her host's body. "So I heard from Luffy you have a Devil fruit, is that true?" A swear fell from Law's lips as he grimaced. "Damned kid doesn't know how to shut up..." He muttered before looking down at Zora. 

"Yeah, got it in a roundabout way but that doesn't matter." Law pushed open a pair of glass doors, Zora following after the older human. To her, he was similar to Kuina. The hair, the sharp eyes, and mature air. She shook her head and let Kokuren slide off her body and slink off to probably change her form. Law narrowed his eyes at the snake before stopping in front of a seeing glass. Three bodies were lined up on three tables, a few forensic scientists looking over the bodies. "Your snake is a demon isn't it?" "And if she is, it's got nothing to do with you." Law chose to keep his mouth shut.

His aura shifted from black to a deep rouge, the glimmers that were fighting with each other slowing to just floating around. Zora turned her head just enough to see Kokuren peek her head around the corner, sharp white eyes glinting with a hint of shyness. The woman stepped over to her host, her head nearly touching the ceiling. Law startled visibly, turning away to cough into his hand. The now humanoid snake stood above the both of them with curved lips, fangs peeking from under her lips. Law couldn't help stare at her though, the caramel skin fading into a deep black halfway down her shin.

Kokuren leaned down to rub her rounded face against Zora's short green hair, hissing low in her throat. "Mr. Trafalgar, this is Kokuren. She is a snake who ate the Ona-Ona Akuma Mi." Zora brought up a hand to rub her rounded chin. Law just nods, barely hearing the three of them being called into the viewing room. "Um..." The young boy starts, eyeing Kokuren wearily. She shied away and stood behind Zora, unnaturally long arms falling over the woman's shoulders. "We'll leave you to look at the bodies, just-um, just let us know when you're done." He scampered off with the rest of the scientists.

" _Misssstressss..._ " Zora pulled away, setting a hand on the snake's hip to comfort her. " _Don't worry about it. Just behave and you can pick out your dinner for the night._ " Zora whispers, smiling when the girl's face brightened up. "How old is she?" Law asked, taking two pairs of gloves and handing some to Zora. "Tattoo wise or age-wise?" "Both." She sighed as she pulled on the gloves. Kokuren busied herself with playing with her hair, fabric smoothing over the short glimmering black strands. "She's 16 years old age-wise and 4 tattoo wise." Law hums in acknowledgment, his aura turning from rouge to a soft lilac.

The pair worked quietly as they look over the bodies, Zora doing her best to ignore the male human beside her and keep an eye on Kokuren. Just as she was looking, she made a noise as Kokuren leaned over a pair of monitors with interest. "Kokuren." Law lifts his head from where he was looking at the half-decayed body to see Zora glaring at the lanky girl. " _Sssssorry..._ " Zora shook her head with an exasperated sigh and went back to work. A hissing noise pulled them out of their work-induced stupor, Zora the first one to move. She violently tugged off the gloves, puncturing holes in them as Kokuren slinked over to her.

Law moved to look out the window, his aura turning black as he spotted a familiar shade of blonde. The door slammed open and Zora wanted to punch the damn kid who seemed keen on interrupting their work. "Dellinger-ya. Who said you could come down this wing?" An effeminate laugh grated against both their ears. Kokuren glared at the person who wore ugly red heels. "Aww, you're no fun, I just wanted to see your partner." He fixed the cap he was wearing to get a better look at Zora. She glared at him, barely clinging to the fact that if she uses her haki she's definitely going to out herself _and_ break something. 

Kokuren pulled Zora away from the blonde, Law stepping in front of her. "If you're trying to do what I think you're trying to do, I'm going to need you to leave." Dellinger pouted, the too-short shorts he was wearing shifting with his legs. Before he could open his mouth, Kokuren hissed and attacked him. Zora barely managed to grab Law out of the way, Kokuren pulling up one of her sleeves to show glinting black nails. "Fuck!" Law cursed, Zora smacking herself in the face. Dellinger yelped as Kokuren clawed at him, venom dripping from her fangs. " _He'ssss here for you Misssstressss. He ssssent him here._ " Kokuren spits venom at Dellinger, him jumping back and knocking things over. Zora knew who she was talking about, wincing.

Law rubbed his face and pulled off the gloves, turning and picking up Zora. She let out a shriek as she was slung over his shoulder. "If you two need to talk, then do it later." "Then fucking say something! And put me down!" Zora kicked her legs and smacked a hand on his back. Law ignored her as he left the room, Kokuren blocking the way out with her body as Dellinger shouted for the two of them to come back. "How do you even know that guy?!" Zora grinds out as Law rushed down the hallway. She never minded a bit of manhandling but this was completely uncalled for. "The king sends him to look at stuff, he likes to pick fights every time he comes here." He explained.

She felt a vein twitch in her neck, shrieking for him to put her down. People looked at the two of them as Law ran out of the wing with her, Kokuren flying down moments after they turned the sharp corner. People screamed when she landed on a desk, Dellinger dashing down the wing with loud clicks of his heels. Law nearly drops her when a piece of wood goes flying at the two of them, Dellinger shouting. "Get back here! I just wanna have a look at her!" Kokuren jumped out of the rubble of the now damaged desk, tackling Dellinger to the ground as people ran and papers flew.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nojiko shouts, opening the door to the main lobby with Luffy behind her. Blood splatters across the wall beside her as Kokuren slices at Dellinger's face. He let out a squeal as Law hiked Zora further up his shoulder. "Let me go!" "And let you get arrested for fighting with an Incubus?! No!" Zora balled her fist and slammed it on his back, him sputtering in response. Luffy moved out of the way with Nojiko as Law carried the younger woman out the door, Dellinger flying out of a window. "I just told her to behave!" Zora cried, one of her heels dangling on her foot as she kicked them about.

"Quit whining!" The human snaps, tightening his hold on her waist. "Fuck you! You just grabbed me without saying anything you asshole!" Zora shoots back. Law growled, his aura completely black with only red swirls flying about. The sound of a car siren made the group jolt. "Zora!" Luffy cried as he ran up behind Law. "What happened to Koku?" He asks, noticing how Zora's face was dark with anger. "I'll tell you later but go grab Kokuren and get her out of here! Send me where you bring her and I'll show up with this fucker," She sways her head at Law who grunts. "Nojiko!" The blue-haired woman came over, humming in acknowledgment.

"Go with Luffy and Kokuren. Do NOT let her out of your sight or so help me I'll kill you both." The greenette threatens, narrowing her eyes at the two humans. Law huffed and began moving to his car as Luffy gave a thumbs up. She watched as Luffy stretched out his arm and wrap it around Kokuren's waist, pulling her out of the fray and dashing off with Nojiko close behind. Zora sighed and lowered her head. Law bent forward to slide her into his arms and shove her in his car. The door was slammed in her face before she could even blink. He swiftly slides into the driver's side and starts up the car.

"I don't care what you have to say right now, I don't want to hear it." Law grits, knuckles white as he pulled out of the scene with the tires of his car squealing loudly. Zora rolled her eyes and fixed her shirt that was hiked up her waist. "Whatever, if I knew that guy was gonna be there I wouldn't have let her roam." Zora crosses her arms over her chest as Law speeds down the street. She pulled out her phone and waited for Luffy's text. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, watching as the glimmers winked in and out as his mood fluctuates. "Stay away from Dellinger-ya, that piece of shit is always looking to draw blood," Law spoke as he continued speeding down random streets.

"Don't have to tell me twice. And don't worry, I'll pay for the damage." Zora waved a hand as her phone screen lights up. She relays the message to Law, turning off her phone and shoving it between her thighs. "Nami's orange groves is where they're at right now." "Nojiko's sister?" The human queries, Zora nodding. "Yeah." Silence fills the space between them, Law slowing down enough not to draw suspicion or cause an accident. The drive there felt like it took forever but they made it. Zora got out of the car and was rushed by Kokuren waiting for her. " _Misssstressss!_ " Kokuren picked her up and hugged her tightly with those longs arms of hers.

A girl with long tangerine orange hair came up as Law got out of the car. Zora ran a hand through the glossy black hair that shined the rainbow in the sunlight. "Glad to see you safe, but hurry up and get in the damn house!" The woman snapping, Law disregarding her as he heads inside. Kokuren sets down her host, both heading in too. The moment they all sat down Zora burst into a fit of fury. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!!" She screams at Kokuren, planting both her fists on Kokuren's temples and rubbing harshly as the snake cries. Law rubbed his face and shook his head as Luffy shoveled food into his mouth.

Nojiko leaned against her sister, watching the scene play out with an amused look on her face as Nami rolled her eyes. " _I'm ssssorry Misssstressss!! I wassss trying to protect you!!_ " Kokuren sobs, Zora growling. In a burst of clouds, Kokuren turned back into her original form and tried to slither away from Zora as she hissed. She was grabbed by the neck and hauled off the ground, Luffy howling with laughter as Law rubbed his temples. "You almost fucking killed someone, you idiot! Now I have to pay Nojiko to fix the damned office you destroyed!" Kokuren writhed as venom dripped from her fangs. A drop fell on her skin, the flesh sizzling as she practically choked the poor snake. "I swear to god you better have a good reason for nearly killing someone! When we get home you better explain everything, you hear me?!"

Kokuren nods, big fat wells of tears in the corner of the snake's eyes. Zora stuck out her leg and the snake wrapped around her leg, fading on her skin into ink. Nami grabbed her hand and wrapped it with a simple bandage. "Try not to kill the poor thing," Nojiko sighs, rubbing the back of her neck. Law heaved a sigh. His aura was flickering between the rouge and black, the colors annoying Zora. The rest of the time there was spent watching the news and Zora pacing back and forth up the stairs. "Will you quit pacing?!" Law snaps, brow twitching as he turns away from the tv. She stopped to glare at him, her eyes flickering. Law paused when he noticed the change in eye color when Luffy stepped into his view.

"I know you're antsy, but..." Luffy leaned in to whisper something in the taller woman's ear, her tense shoulders relaxing. "Nami," Luffy starts. "Go, just don't get in trouble." Nami waves a hand at the younger human and sighs when he's out the door in moments. Zora glances at the door and then at the tv, something obviously gnawing at her. "Zora-ya, you're going to burn a hole in the ground, sit." He pats the spot on the couch between him and Nojiko. Zora crossed her arms over her chest sitting down while glaring at the tv. "Some witnesses say there was a tall woman that attacked Sir Dellinger..." All of them let out grumbles as Zora put her face in her hands. "A woman with short green hair was supposedly carried off from the scene, some stating that she may be the dead Green Mistress." Law turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. 

"And here we go..." Nami sighed as she lowered the volume on the tv. "Are you serious?" Law sputters, blinking like an owl at the woman that was now glaring at him. "Zora-ya, what the hell is going on?!" He asks, turning to the other two women. "I grew out my hair," Zora starts, looking at Nojiko. "Dyeing it was out of the question..." She was ignoring the man beside her. He felt his eyebrow twitch, wanting to choke the woman just to get her to answer him. "You already know too much," Nami interjects, looking at Law with a hard look. "If you want to know more, you need to be willing to break a few laws." The tv was now just a noise in the background as everyone in the room focused on him. "What?"

The door opened and Luffy was standing there with a bag in his hands. "What's going on?" He asked, looking at everyone in the room. A glance from Nojiko had him shaking his head and closing the door behind him. "So?" Law held back the urge to hit himself in the face. "What in the world are you guys on about?" Law asks, thoroughly confused. "We're planning to overthrow the King. He killed Zora's family and a few other people." Luffy said with a shrug, tossing the bag at the said woman. Zora caught it with ease and sighed. "Basically what he said, but it goes a little farther than that..." Zora looked down at what was in the bag, her eyes soft with a solemn look. Law paused everything he was about to say before he dug himself in a ditch. 

"I..." He hesitates, losing his thought process for a moment. "I am assuming you know this will change everything radically, yes?" Law looks at everyone in the room, trying to rid the image of a woman as strong as Zora looking so heartbroken. "Yes, we're aware." Nojiko nods, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of her wife's death, and that is when we move." Nami turned off the tv and grabbed a rolled-up paper in the entertainment stand. "Since you know too much you have no choice but to get involved." Nami sits down on the floor while handing Law the paper. "Luffy, how was everythang at the office?" Nojiko asked as Law silently reads over the paper. "The police were there, whole place was surrounded." 

The two of them conversed as Zora pulled out a white dress. "That's our plan, but that's if Luffy can even stick to it," Nami shoots the young man a sharp look. "Do other people know you are planing this?" "Of course, the Revolutionaries tried to make Zora their trump card but fucked themselves over in the process." Nami took the paper that was handed back to her. "I see..." He hums, rubbing the scruff on his chin as he thought. "Of course, you don't have to get involved with us but your Devil Fruit will help us." Nami shrugs and looks over at Zora with a forlorn look in her eyes. "No, I have something to do with the King too." His eyes darken as he thought about _that_ night. Nami was quiet.

"Zora-ya, when will this all start?" She was pulled out of her thoughts, blinking as she looked up at him. Her eyes were no longer that shade of green but a glimmering gold before they fade. "2 in the morning, we need a headstart." She says before looking down at the dress she was holding. "The King is twisted enough to hold a giant ball every anniversary of the royal family's death, and I happened to see your name on there and you're going to bring Zora as your guest." "HUH?! That wasn't planned at all!" Zora glared at her. Law blinked before sighing. "Okay... what about the rest of you, Nami-ya?" "We're going to sneak in, but you two will have to keep an eye on the King without getting caught by his retinue." Nami scoffs as Zora rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever," Zora grunts standing up. "First I still need to know if this outfit still fits and you need to find something to wear." She motions at Law, whose outfit is creased and dirtied from running. She filed into a room off to the side as Law looked down at himself. "When does this ball start?" "By 12:00 tonight, they always spend previous days preparing." "It's really messed up when ya think 'bout it," Nojiko says with a shake of her head as Nami stands up. "Don't worry about an outfit, I've got you covered. Go help Zora with her outfit." He sputters and coughs. Who the hell asks a man to help a woman get dressed?! They barely know each other and yet they trust him wholeheartedly. Luffy just shrugs and heads upstairs with the blue-haired woman, her sister staying behind.

"Look, just because she's a Succubus doesn't mean you should treat her any different, she's been through a lot and we're helping her the best we can." Nami looked down at both their feet, a frown deep on her face. "If you... if you do, stay with her, please?" Just what was Nami asking exactly? "I... can't guarantee anything Nami-ya. The two races have been at war with each other for years and this only adds a notch to it." Law sighs as Nami nods. "I know, but this is all I'm asking of you. She watched the ones she love die right in front of her, managed to escape death, and found people that don't spit at her. Can't you help ease the pain even if it's a little bit?" Does this woman want him to get romantically involved with Zora, just to pity her? 

Law steps past her, eyes staring at the closed door in front of him. "What you're asking for isn't right, but what happens happens. I won't say anything about this, for I'm sure the ones you chose to team up with have a reason for going against the King too, but her reasons are a little too close to mine." "Un, I know." Nami nods, turning to look over her shoulder to watch Law open the door and close it behind him. _Help her, please._ Zora turned, holding out the dress in front of her while she stood in front of a mirror. "Nami-ya wanted me to help you, that's all." Zora didn't say anything as she gently sets down the outfit. "You want to know more, don't you?" He paused. "It's okay." "Are you sure?" A nod was given.

Law stood behind her, quiet as she pulled off her top. This was not the first time seeing a woman like this, but something about this was oddly intimate. "Kuina, my wife, gave me this dress the day before she died," Zora explains as she stripped off her pants and heels. "It was my favorite thing she gave me, we washed it so many times to get rid of the blood on it." Law takes the dress and helps her slip it on. The bone of his thumb traces her curves as he helps pull the white silk up. "It was my wedding dress. We were going to celebrate her inauguration as Queen as a marriage, to show that we loved each other and the kingdom. The word wedding is lost to us, as we celebrate our ways of togetherness different from humans." 

Zora smoothed the front down, the soft zip of the zipper being pulled up. "She got me dressed up and everything - she bought a shade of red she thought was pretty and I wore it the night before." He looked at her in the mirror, noting the sad look in her eyes. "It may not fit as good now, but I kept it all the same. I..." Zora took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I wanted to impress her more than anyone. She was the love of my life, my everything..." Law knows exactly how she feels, setting a hand on her shoulder as an act of comfort. She looked stunning in the mirror. The white dress hugged everything, showing off her bust and hourglass figure. Long and loose at the hips, a split showing off those sinful legs of hers, and the back dipping low to show her smooth back.

"I understand," Law whispers, watching as she fought back the tears as she bent down to grab something out of the bag. "Un, I know. Rosinante was a good man." His eyes widen as she procured a pair of white high-heels encrusted with diamonds and black opals. "Ros- you - what?" "Rosinante was one of the King's retinues, favored by everyone for his outgoingness. He was nice to me when I was younger, giving me candy and talking happily about a boy he helped. His brother, the King now, killed him a month before he plotted against us." She pauses for a moment to pull out a pair of lace white thigh-highs, standing straight. Zora steps over to the bed, Law dropping down on one knee and taking the two things from her. 

"I never knew that boy was you - he always said the boy was really sick and he was looking for the Ope-Ope. Rosinante was well-intentioned, even if he was clumsy or gave me and Kuina the wrong things. Always talked about seeing the boy grow up into a man and get to see him wear his first suit." Law swallowed around the lump in his throat as Zora's eyes softened. He slides one of the stockings over scarred ankles, brushing the dress away. "I bet he would've cried if he saw you now. Men like him forgive too easily and die too early... I can hear him, crying loudly as he looks at the man you grew into." Law felt his throat tighten, willing himself not to cry as Zora talked about the man he knew so well.

"I knew it was you from the coat you wore yesterday. Cora-san was what he told me to call him, always acting like the big brother even if he was an Incubus who set fire to himself and smoked too much. Always hoped me and Kuina would have kids just so he could spoil them rotten. Doflamingo was jealous of him, so he killed him." Zora watched as Law pulled up the other stocking, his hands trembling softly as he reached for the heels. "I barely managed to procure the Ope-Ope for him, but he pulled through and you lived to see another day." She smiled, setting a hand on his head. All his sadness washed away at the simple touch, but he ignored it. Now was not the time to cry, he was about to kill a man after all.

Zora watched silently as he pushes on the heels, his hands lingering for a moment before he looks up at her. "We have exactly two hours now before the plan starts. Are you ready?" Ready to kill the man he swore no harm to the world? Of course. To kill the man who shot the one he loved right in front of him with a smile? Of course. To kill the man who danced on his brother's grave and smiled all the long? Of course! "I am." Law nods, standing up straight in front of Zora. "Good. We'll meet in the courtyard in front of the castle. You need to get the seal from a man with purple hair and horns, he'll have the invite for you. Tell him you'll be bringing one guest and return here at the orange groves at the allotted time." Law nods. He pulled Zora up and smiled down at her softly.

This is what he's been waiting for, to kill the man he hates. Was he expecting it to happen so soon? No, not at all.

_"LAW! GO! Take this to the retinue okay? I promise you'll be okay."_

_"LAW!!!"  
_

_"CORA-SAN!!! NO!"_

Though he was not heard, Law sobbed as he trudged through the snow, clutching the bloodstained hat closely as ran as fast as his small body would let him.

_This is what he was waiting for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ona is short for Onajimi which means Familiar in Japanese. All mistakes will be corrected.


	3. Dance of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has gotten everything he needs, and now all he needs to do is wait for Zora. Who knew the dress she wore would attract attention. Unwanted attention. And it seems he can't keep his hands to himself all of a sudden, how will this all turn out when she loses her grip on her glamour?

"Shurororo! I'm glad you decided to go to the celebration, Mr. Trafalgar." The man who looked like a depressed clown laughed, handing Law the bedazzled card with his name in glimmering gold cursive. Law looks down at the card with mild disdain before pocketing it. "Of course. I'll be bringing along one guest, make sure to let them know Caesar." The man nods and waves him off, Law lowering the cap of his hat. As he walked away, he pulled out his phone and tapped on Zora's contact. Law was forced to put her contact in his phone after nearly an hour of arguing with Nami. He pins the phone between his shoulder and ear as he fishes for his car keys, the rings sounding in his ears.

" _Hello?_ " "I got the invitation Zora-ya. Does Nami have the damn suit ready?" Law grunts as he gets into the driver's seat of his car. " _Yeah, it's ready. Hurry up and get here already._ " Without even saying goodbye, she hung up. Law pulled away from the area and held his phone in front of his face with an exasperated sigh. He knew that she was antsy, he knew that this could go south fast, and he most definitely knew that any slip-up will result in all of their deaths and then some. Law tosses his phone on the passenger seat, frowning to himself as he drove back to Nami's orange groves. 

After so many years of waiting, he finally got the chance to avenge Rosinante. This is exactly what he was waiting for. The drive to Nami's didn't take too long and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Nami's mirror in her room. The suit fit him quite well and he was quite impressed with the fit if he was going to be completely honest. "Waddaya think?" Nami chirps, stepping away after she finished fussing with the tails of his blazer. Law nods, adjusting the black cuffs. To complement the white dress Zora was wearing, they shoved him in all black (not that he was complaining) and gave him jewelry. He was going to ask but the look he got from Zora told him not to.

They had over an hour before their departure to the castle and Zora was still in the room with Nojiko downstairs. "I need to do your hair, there's no way you're going there with a rats-nest like that." Nami pushed him down on a chair in front of a peach-colored vanity, growling under his breath about her and being pushy. He got a swift pinch to his side and he snaps at the woman who yanked at his hair. Another grueling thirty minutes later and his hair was finally styled to how Nami wanted it. "Now we wait for Zora." Nami sighed as they went downstairs. Luffy was sitting on the couch fussing with his phone as they wait.

Nojiko came out moments later, her hand covered with makeup. Zora followed out and Law couldn't help but say he was floored. Her green hair had a soft curl at the ends, though it was still in its usual flipped style. Her lips were a bright and striking red on her pouting lips, eyes a lighter shade with glimmering shimmer on the lids over the rosy color. She had on white lace gloves that matched the thigh highs she wore. A gold necklace with opals decorating them was nestled between her nearly exposed breasts, the around-the-shoulder straps decorated with a lace design with fire opal sewn in. White pure opal bracelets hung off both her wrists, matching rings on some of her fingers. 

The gold earrings she was so used to were polished brightly, making Law blink. "Aww!" Nami squealed, pulling the human out of his stupor. Zora made a face when Nami hugged her tightly while talking about how pretty she looked. "I'm jealous of you," Nami giggles. Law shoots a glare at the tangerine-haired woman, not happy about the look sent his way. Nojiko laughed as Zora stepped beside Law with a tight face. "You two look like you're getting married!" Nami claps. Zora's cheeks flushed a bright red as she shouts obscenities at the red-dressed woman. Law shook his head and looked at the time. A quarter till midnight.

"As much as you two may like to bicker, we need to start leaving." The bright mood had dimmed considerably at the words. "Right." Nami nods. "You two will leave first, the rest of us will show up later. Stick to the plan!" Nojiko watched as the two of them began leaving, Nami shouting after the pair. "Stop playing matchmaker will ya!" Nojiko hissed as she punches her sister in the side. Law shook his head and walked with Zora down to his car, a hand in his own to help keep her steady on the uneven ground. "Are you ready for this?" Law asks softly, opening the door for Zora like a gentleman.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Law winced at the tone as she sits in the passenger seat, taking the skirt of her dress and pulling it into the car. "Right..." Law closes the door and gets into the driver's side. "They'll be sending a carriage to my home, so we need to head there." Law huffs, muttering about the need for carriages. "Shut up and drive will ya." Zora rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips. Law grunts and drove back to his home, noting how busy the streets seemed at this time of night. "We're here, the carriage will be here in a few moments," Law said as he helps Zora out of the car.

She nods and flattens the skirt of her dress. "A stunning dress." Law compliments as they wait. The stitching was amazing with hidden designs in the waves of white, tight where it should be and loose where it needs to be. "Yeah," Zora hums as she smoothed a hand over her torso. The ride they were waiting for came about after nearly twenty minutes of waiting. Law got in first, holding out a hand to help Zora up. "What a gentleman." Zora jokes, watching as Law just sits down across from her. How long has it been since she rode in one of these? It had to have been years ago. She smiled at the memory of her and Kuina cracking jokes as they rode around the city.

Zora was drawn out of her thoughts, eyes running up Law's rather relaxed body. It was a wonder how he was so calm when they were on their way to kill the king. "I know, this is stressful. But, If no-one's going to do it, we might as well." Zora startled when Law turned to her with a soft look in his eyes. The aura around him was that same Lilac from yesterday. Golden glimmers and silver swirls made her want to lean in and enjoy the energy. But the last time she did that with someone was with Robin. "You're low on energy, aren't you?" Now that he mentions it, she can feel the fatigue settle in her bones.

"Yeah, but not enough to do anything serious." She waved a hand in dismissal. Law shook his head and switched his seat over to hers. She was pinned against the side of the carriage, her face flushing as Law was pressed against her. "I'm only offering this once because I don’t need you to attack someone because you're hungry." Was this an excuse just to get closer to her? Maybe. Law shook his head to clear it as Zora gave him a petulant look. "No, I don't need it." The energy was tempting as it dyed itself into a delicious shade of blue that made her bottom lip tremble. Law could see the way she fought against it, a sigh escaping him.

"I'm not risking it," He starts as he takes her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Unless you have a donor that's going to magically be there, you get this now or pay the price later." She glares at him before pushing him away only to be crowded against the wall again. Law took her shoulder and pinned it against the wall, her jewelry clinking together as she made a noise of complaint. Lips pressed against her before she could even start fighting against him. The energy licked across her body, the fatigue washing away with each wave. Law pulled away, Zora balling her fists up to hit him in the chest.

"Idiot! Do you know how dangerous that was!" "It wasn't enough to heal this," He picked up her hand that had the venom burn, her face blazing as Law leaned in to kiss her again. Zora couldn't stop the pleased sigh that escaped her as Law pushed his lips against her own once more. Her glamour was slipping from her grasp with each passing moment. The wounded flesh on her hand knitted back together. Zora pulled away with a gasp, pushing a hand against his chest. Law smacked himself internally for getting carried away like that. Her face was a sweet rosy shade, breasts heaving as she forced herself to cling to her glamour.

"You have arrived!" Came the rider's voice. They scrambled to pull apart, both of them fixing their rumpled clothing. The door opened and Law was out first, lines of people waiting to get into the castle staring at him. Zora took a moment to fix her lipstick, slipping the vial of red between her breasts. He calmed himself down and held out a hand to help Zora out of the carriage. In a choir of gasps, people muttered as Zora adjusted the part of her dress. He could hear the compliments of her outfit thrown left and right, people of both races whispering amongst themselves. Law held out his arm for her to hook her own around and they step into line. 

"My, my!" A woman with short black hair giggles, her sharp brown eyes staring at them with an amused glint. "Well, Zora-chan, it's been quite the while dear. You look wonderful." Zora brightened when she recognized the face, Law noting how she smiled and greeted the woman. "Shakky! It has been a while. How's Rayleigh?" "The same as always, he's already inside." Shakky looks Law up and down, a smirk pulling at her nude glossy lips. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand at the stare but he didn't show it. She leans forward, looking around before talking. "I've heard about the plan and told some of the others. We'll be keeping an eye out so don't worry." Law nods as she stands straight.

By the time they got in, the main hall of the foyer was filled with people laughing and dancing together. Zora was pushed against Law as they made their way to a table plattered with food. "It seems more grand than usual..." Law muttered under his breath, his voice barely being carried over the orchestra playing at the top of the stairs. "I don't see the others yet... I do know that this is completely spread throughout the castle." Zora took his arm and lead him up the stairs, some couples wandering up the stairs with them. "The main room most guests should be in is the ballroom," Zora pulled them through a crowd of chatting Succubi, the women eyeing Law with glinting eyes.

"Ignore them." Zora huffed, her cheeks puffed as they walked together. Law smiled at the sight as he was dragged down the grandiose hall. They entered the ballroom and were greeted with a piece of waltz music playing, Zora and him pausing in the doors at the sight of people dancing. "Erm... We should probably be careful here." Zora said, leaning against the human as they made their way to one of the many round tables with people already seated. "Right, I don't see Nami-ya or Mugiwara-ya." Zora winced at the two names as they manage to sit at an empty table. A butler with a platter full of bubbling champagne showed, holding out the platter. Law took a glass for Zora and himself before dismissing the butler. 

Zora took a sip and stuck her tongue out, pushing the glass away with a tight frown. "Don't like champagne?" "No, it tastes awful." Zora grunts, glaring at the offending drink. Law snickered as he took a sip himself, a bitter warmth spreading across his tongue that clashed harshly against a citrusy burn. He coughed with a lurch, the champagne tipping ominously in his hand. "Ugh, that was awful." Zora took her chance to snicker at him before a hand tapped against her bare shoulder. She turned and looked up at a man with slicked-back hair, a smile on his lips. To Law, the man looked greasy and promised to start trouble. He narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like a dance madame?" He asks, bowing at the waist while holding out a hand. Zora made a face before shaking her head. "No thank you," She says politely, a fake smile on her red lips. "I'm fine." "But I insist! I couldn't let a wonderful looking woman like you sit here by yourself." He completely disregarded Law, most likely not seeing him in the first place. Zora closed her eyes and waved a hand in front of her face. "Please, I'm fine." But the man kept pushing it. Law noticed how other people looked over, most likely wanting to dance with Zora too. Law was about to object the man when a woman tapped his shoulder. Before either of them knew it, they were whisked away onto the floor.

A hand was settled at her waist as the man danced with her, Zora mostly uncomfortable. When she managed to pull away, another man was at her feet in moments kissing her gloved hand. "I- uh. Sorry, but I'm looking for my partner..." Zora tried to push the man away, scowering the crowd for Law. The man grabbed her waist while asking for a dance and she bit back a yelp at the harsh tug. She met familiar gray eyes and she sent a pleading look. While she was in the midst of being spun, she stumbled over a pair of feet and into a chest. "Ah, sorry..." Zora gripes, looking up to see who she stumbled into.

Thank the god it was Law, a hand on her hip as she stood straight. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dance, but may I have one with you?" Zora nods, happy to be whisked away by the human. As they slipped into their dancing position, Law broke the tense silence between them. "I have not seen any of the retinues, but Nami managed to get in. I was dancing with her not that long ago." Zora let out a relieved sigh. "What did she have to say?" Law tightened his hold on her hip to dip her to the side as the music progressively changes into a valse. She moved one of her hands up to his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"She managed to find a map that has a layout of the castle, she said to meet her at the gardens in an hour." Law pulled her back up, both of them in step as they danced around the floor. "That is if we can get out of here unscathed." She jokes a smile and a laugh echoed between them. Her eyes shot open when she was pulled off the ground, her skirt billowing around her as Law lifts her up. People clapped around them and cheered, her feet landing on the ground in a spin. She barely caught the smile on the human's lips as they sped up their pace to the music. "Sorry," he whispers when her bare back was pulled against his front.

Their hands were tangled together, her arms crossed against her front. Her eyes were wide as people clapped louder, gathering in a circle around them. Law pulled her closer with each step, Zora tilting her head to glare at him with each sway of the hip. "Give me a warning!" She hissed, puffing her cheeks out. Law laughed in response, pulling one of her arms up to spin her. He stepped forward, Zora stepping back while her chest heaves.

"Tired?" "I want this damn song to end so we can get the fuck out of here." Law chuckles as stepped around the edge of the circle. Zora followed his steps, dress trailing after them with each followed spin. Other people began to join in the dance, Zora grumbling under her breath as she was dipped low to the floor once more. "Where did you even learn to dance like this?" Zora queries, sighing when she was pulled up. "My first time here some woman taught me to dance. It was a human thank god because some of the Succubi here would've eaten me alive." Law couldn't help the chuckle that left him as the song began inching to the end.

"Ah, my wife taught me before all of this." She softened her gaze a bit as they pressed against each other, one hand on his neck while the other was held out by Law's hand. With one final swoop of the melody, Zora was spun and pushed out, holding their hands out to each other before she was pulled back. Law slipped a hand under her thigh and pulled it up, leaning down low as she clung to his shoulders. Muscle flexed under his hand, gripping the unmarred skin tightly so she wouldn't fall. Zora let out a heavy sigh as she was pulled up, Law's hand lingering on her skin before settling by fixing the part in the skirt.

People clapped and cheered, commenting on their wonderful dancing. "Let's get out of here, I need some fresh air." Zora fanned herself, Law leading them out of the ballroom. They traversed down a long hallway, trying to catch their breath after dancing like that. "You weren't bad, for not dancing in years." "I'd give myself a solid five out of ten in ballroom dancing." Zora jabs, sounding proud of herself. A large glass door with stained glass stood in front of them, one of the doors open wide to let in the cool midnight air. Law leads them out into the garden and Nami was there sitting with a few other people he didn't recognize right away.

Zora sat down on the cobblestone edge of the water fountain, Law following. "That was lovely dancing skills, Zora-chwan!" The curly-browed blonde chirped, glaring at Law as he noodles over. "Shut it shit-cook." Zora grunts, glaring at the man. "I sent Sanji-san to check on you two-" "He was nearly foaming at the mouth when he saw you two!" A boy with long curly black hair and a long noise laughed, yelping when he was hit over the head by Nami. "Whatever, lemme see the map you got." Zora made grabby hands that Law shook his head at. After a small bit of arguing, she was finally given the map.

"The rest of this is mostly dependent on you two, so don't screw this up." Law huffed, leaning closer to get a good look at the map. "Yeah, yeah, I can't get very far if he and I are weaponless." Zora points at a room labeled treasury. "There'll be weapons in here if I remember, but we need to be careful because we have no idea where the king is." "Robin's scouting out the area of the treasury with Brook." "What about these other people? We had a run-in with... Shakky, I believe?" Nami paused to think for a second. Zora suddenly looked at Law, a feeling of dread clawing at the both of them. 

"It doesn't matter right now, the most we need are weapons at least. My manifestoes can only do so much and I need a recharge on energy after that dance." Zora sighed, folding up the map and handing it back to Nami. "I'll be glad to be your refill!" Sanji jumped, making a smoochy face at the young Succubus until he was punched by the said woman. "Get outta here! I don't want you after you dumped me in the middle of our session for a chick who you barely know." She was clearly upset, Sanji spouting apologies. Law took her chin and whispered something in her ear that made her smirk.

"As much as I would like to not use my glamour, I'll out myself and none of you humans would be able to keep your hand to yourself." Law rolled his eyes, leaning away so Sanji would stop shooting him death glares. Zora rolled her arm and stood up, jewelry clinking together. "We can't stay here long, I'm sure the retinue are rearing their heads to look for Torao over here." Zora jerk a thumb at Law, who sputtered at the nickname that had suddenly manifested. "Wh-" "Okay! We'll split up again and scout the area, you guys find the treasury!" Nami jumped up, ushering everyone to disperse. Zora and Law were left in the garden.

"You know what might happen, yeah?" Law pats down his suit and fixes the skewed tie. "Yeah, it looks like we'll need to be extra careful. I felt it." Zora knew exactly what he was talking about. The thrum of Observation Haki that danced through the castle. A hand was on her exposed back, dancing up her spine. She suppressed a shudder of delight as Law's energy licked up her back and spreading over her chest. "We still have a little time, do you need this?" His breath ghosted over her ear. Was she slipping up on her glamour? Zora felt the hand trail lower, slipping between the folds of her skirt and on the dip between her hip and thigh.

"Keep your hands to yourself. You can barely control yourself." A sharp intake of breath made him realize what the hell he was doing. Law pulled away quickly, shaking his head and rubbing his face. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't even know I was doing that." Law coughed into his hand as Zora fixed her skirt once more. "I'm used to it, but now is not the time unless you want someone to catch us." Law was left dumbfounded as she walked over to the doors, a hand on the cool glass. The moonlight that filtered through the sakura petals illuminates her figure, her hair swaying in the cool breeze as she looked over her shoulder at him.

_What the fuck._

Law bit his tongue, feeling his face heat at the temptation that spreads through him. Suddenly, it was gone. He blinked a few times to grab his bearings at the sudden whiplash. "I knew it, lost grip of my glamour." Zora frowned and motioned for him to hurry up. Law coughed to cover up his embarrassment. "Sorry..." Zora shook her head and walked down the hallway, keeping an eye out. "Hush, where we're going is restricted from what I can tell." Zora pressed a finger to his lips. Law furrowed his brows, pushing her arm away. He peeked around the corner and nearly gave himself a concussion when he pulled his head back. He felt his head crack against the wall, and he pushed Zora away from the corner. 

The amount of fear that just went through his system made him dizzy. He was for sure the person he had just seen saw him, the footsteps approaching them made him grab Zora and pull her down the hall back the way they came. "W-what're you doing?!" Zora yelped, heels clicking loudly as she barely had time to grab her skirt as he ran as fast as he could down the hall. "I have no idea who I just saw but we are not going that way." Law quips as they rush past the ballroom. They were back in the foyer by the time Law had stopped running. Zora catching the sight of someone they most definitely did not want to see.

"Shit! It's Dellinger!" Zora resisted the urge to point out the kid she was talking about. Law swore under his breath and took the two of them down the hallway across the one they just came out of. "Nami is going to kill us!" Zora squeaked when Law scooped her up into his arms. People asked what was going on but Law only told them he was finding a place for her to sit. What a good lie because people quit asking. "Don't worry about Nami-ya! For now, we need to not get caught by the retinue." Law tried to feel around with his Haki, to see if whoever was using the Observation Haki was still using it but it seemed they weren't.

They filtered through the dining hall with multiple other people, Law finally setting her down once they both thought they were in the clear. "We're so fucked if even _one_ of us gets caught," Zora scratched the back of her neck absentmindedly as they walked through the dining hall. "I don't think Dellinger-ya saw us, but we still need to be careful." Zora nods in agreement as they leave the area. It seemed to be another foyer, but not like the one at the entrance. "Careful, someone's here," Zora whispered, looking down the stairs. A man who looked like he was drenched with slime appeared, scaring the two of them. 

The guy didn't seem to notice them as he disappeared into a hallway beneath the stairs. A hand sprouts beside Law, him almost tearing the thing out of the wall. He felt like at any second his nerves were going to fry and he was going to lose it. "Zora-san, I'm glad you made it. Down the stairs to the left is the treasury, but you need to hurry as it seems another Retinue will be here." Law watched the speaking hand burst into petals. "You heard her, let's go." Zora grabbed Law's wrist and dragged him down the stairs. Law pulled her towards the left the moment she turned to the right, snapping at her for going the wrong direction.

Law stopped in front of a garish door when footsteps made them both jump. Zora whipped her head around to look for somewhere to hide. A space between the white stone pillar and a wall called to her and she dragged Law over there. He stumbled a bit and pinned her against the wall, both of them hidden by the shadow. Zora slid down the wall a bit as Law pressed closer, his aura that has been a nice blue all evening souring into a deep grey. "Aww..." Came the voice they both hated. "I swore I saw someone here... Oh well, it was probably guests that found their way back." Dellinger hummed to himself as he walked right by their hiding spot.

Zora covered her mouth, Law boxing her in between his arms as he strained his head to look. "Is he gone?" Zora whispered, not being able to see anything but the droplets of sweat that clung to the human's neck. "No. Shh..." Came the reply. Zora felt a leg slip between her thighs, pushing against her to keep her from sliding down the wall any more than she already has. Kokuren glides across her skin, words of mumbled Latin barely reaching her ears as she practically lost focus on whatever she was doing. Law looked down at her, his mouth moving but no words falling on her ears.

She realized how dizzy she was, her energy draining until it was barely a flame flickering in her. "Law..." She gasps, pulling on his tie. Law looked down at her and nearly choked on his spit at how sick she looked. "Someone is feeding on my energy..." She whispered her head throbbing as she fought against whatever was eating at her. "I think it's the charm Dellinger is wearing. Help me." She couldn't ask nicely, but in a situation like this Law wasn't going to need her to ask twice. He only told her he'd do it once but so much for going back on his words. Law swallowed, hesitating as Dellinger made around once more past them.

Zora pulled him down, pressing her lips incessantly against his own. Law melts into the kiss, Zora feeding off him eagerly. Her hands grope at his shoulders, eagerly pressing against him. She pulled away and pressed a hand to her temple with a wince. "Do whatever you can just don't let me pass out." Fuck, what the hell is he supposed to do?! Law looked back to see Dellinger still there. He swallowed his pride for a moment and grabbed both her thighs, hiking her up the wall. Zora stifled a gasp as lips pressed against her own again, wrapping her legs around his waist. A tongue pushed past her lips and virile energy that was eager to please her washed over her body.

Zora shuddered, feeling herself dampen slightly. Law eagerly groped her body, pushing her closer to the wall as a hand pressed between her and the flimsy pair of white panties. It was hard to keep quiet but Law was more focused on making sure Zora didn't pass out. Zora arched her body against him, trying to get more of that energy that was dyed a deep passionate red. Dellinger was slowly wandering out of the room, muttering under his breath about something. Zora sighed against his lips almost inaudibly as fingers caressed her, them pulling away to grope at her breasts. She was filled with eager energy when Dellinger finally left.

Law covered his face to hide his embarrassment after nearly taking Zora right then and there. The arousal melted away when she calmed herself down, Law letting her go to step back out into the open. The fixed their rumpled outfits and straightened themselves up before venturing into the treasury. The door creaked open and closed with a thump, the room lighting up. Glittering gold and jewels greeted them, Law looking around in amazement. "Now's not the time to gawk. Hurry up and find a blade." Zora walked over to a wall full of blades, seeming to be looking for specific ones. The feeling of something calling for him wrapped around his being.

Law looked around, trying to follow the feeling when his eyes caught the sight of a black box tied with white rope. Beside the box were three swords. "Zora-ya, over here," Law called, motioning for Zora to follow him. The moment her eyes caught the three swords, she was rushing over and dropping to her knees. She smiled as she picked up the blades, all of them dispersing into bright particles of green. "What is this sword?" Law asks as he unties the red rope. Zora paused, eyeing the box cautiously. "It's a cursed nodachi. It hates most Incubi and Succubi." Zora explained. Law opens the box and was greeted by the long sword, the black glimmering saya decorated with white plus signs winking at him.

He took the sword and could feel the curse wrap around his wrist, almost pulling him in to devour when he managed his bearings. "Be careful, it may not be as bad as Enma, but it can still kill you." "I'll keep that in mind," Law said, his hand falling comfortably around the hilt. Zora was about to open her mouth when the doors flung open with a loud bang. They were on their feet in seconds, Zora in front of Law. A woman in a deep red maid outfit had a gun pointed at them, cigarette smoke drifting from her lips. "I knew Dellinger would lose you two." She spits underneath her breath, the cigarette falling from her lips.

Zora winces, looking around for an escape route. " _Misssstressss! Let me help!_ " Came Kokuren's voice, the snake slithering down her leg. "No, I got thi-" A gunshot rang through them, a bullet burying itself into her shoulder. Law was behind her in seconds, catching her and quickly covering the wound. "Baby 5..." Law hissed, glaring at her as Zora pulled the bullet out of her shoulder. The flesh knitted back together, the hole disappearing like it was never there. The woman hmph'ed at them and aimed the gun again, this time intending to hit the human. Zora launched herself forward, pushing herself up into the air as she summoned one of her blades.

Baby 5 barely had time to change her arm into a blade, her Devil Fruit slowing her down a bit. Zora was flung back, Law dashing to break her fall. "Don't worry about me!" Zora hisses, going to attack the Succubus again. Suddenly, a hand tossed her back, Law running forward as he pulled the nodachi from its sheath. Zora sat up and watched with wide eyes, getting ready to yell at the human. Law slashes at the Succubus, sparks flying as he pushes all his body weight against her. Baby 5 winces, taking a step back. "ROOM!" Law shouts, a blue film enveloping them suddenly. " _Scalpel!_ " He jumped back, focusing the tip of the sword and driving it forward through Baby 5's chest.

She lets out a cry, Zora's eyes widening at the sight of a still-beating heart hanging on the tip of the sword with a clear box film around it. Zora got to her feet ready to back Law up. Law pulls the sword out of her and takes the heart, squeezing it to the point Zora thought it was going to pop in his hand. Baby 5 was writhing on the ground in front of him, crying out in pain as she clawed at his slacks. "Law!" Zora shouts, coming up beside him. She delivers a swift kick to the downed woman's head, knocking her out. "I don't know what you did, but we need to get out of here!" Zora took his wrist, smacking the heart of his hand and pulling him out of the treasury.

Law sheaths the sword and follows after Zora, staring at the blade. "Do you know its name?" "No, but now's not the time to be asking questions! We got what we need, so let's find the king!" Zora tore through the hallway, Law barely able to keep up. They burst into a room full of people, Zora's eyes zeroing in on the man they were looking for. Most people seemed to disregard them, but the few that do only nod and continue to do what they were doing. Law knew what she was going to do.

 _She was going to try and kill him in front of everyone_.

"Zora-ya! Don't do it!" Law shouts at her as she pushes past the crowd. This is it! Zora thought, her body shaking with anticipation. Law was calling after her, but she couldn't hear it over the sound of her blood rushing. But the moment the King turned around, her blood froze in her veins. A smile was on his face. _The same one as the night of her wife's death._ She stopped, everything around her freezing in time as she stared at the man who killed her family. "Fuffufuffu..." Came the throaty laugh, the pink shades catching in the light to show a single eye narrowed at her.

 _"Welcome back, Princess._ _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes will be fixed. R&R, please!


	4. To be or not to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassination was a fail. Zora nearly died and Law realizes how high the stakes are now. At the last moment, he manages to save her and whisks her away to a secret location that only he knows about. What's going to happen after all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes will be fixed.

Everything ran cold in her. After all this build-up, it just comes to a sudden halt. The taught sound of plucked strings filled her ears, Law shoving his way through the crowd to grab Zora. 

_"ZORA-YA!!_ _"_

A burst of red-hot energy launched everyone in the room backward, Law barely able to keep his footing on the ground. Black wings flitted in his vision, stunned at the sight. Horns curled up and away from Zora's head, a whip-like tail with a heart-shaped tip smacked against the ground as black wings ruffled. The three swords from earlier appeared, Law having a hard time keeping himself upright as Haki bounced around the room. A loud cry left her lips, eyes gold as she ran forward. This wasn't supposed to happen. _THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_ Law finally managed to get himself together, running after Zora.

"Doflamingo!!" She roared, taking one of the swords and slicing at him. A throaty laugh escaped the taller man, his fingers pulling at the air. Strings that shone the rainbow clashed against her blade. Law grunted, holding up one of his hands against a new wave of Haki. Zora was launched back, the man going after her. Law pulled off the saya, throwing it at Doflamingo to knock him off course. Zora lands on her feet, skidding back a few feet. String latched onto her wrist, pulling her forward. She stumbled a bit, fangs tearing a cut in her lip. Law was about to swing down when his body froze. "Now, now, we can't have you interrupting our little meeting." Doflamingo hummed, strings shining in the light.

Zora hisses, pulling against the string that cut into her flesh. Blood dripped onto the floor, Doflamingo licking his lips. Zora felt angry tears burn her eyes as she fought against the bindings. Law watched as her weapons dissipated, her nails sharp black daggers. More string tied around her, the other one catching on her other wrist and pulling her forward. No! Law swore he wouldn't let this happen! Be began struggling against the bindings that held him in place. Where the hell was Nami and the others?! What if they got caught?! People who barely manage to survive the onslaught of the Haki gasp at the sight.

Law swiped the blade suspended in the air, his wrist coming loose. String slowly fell around him, Doflamingo focused on Zora. She cried out when another string caught on her waist, pulling her off the ground and into the air. "LET GO OF ME!!" She cried, kicking her legs out as broken sobs left her. She tried to will the way the tears as people panicked, the bite of the strings tearing at her flesh. Law broke free after what felt like forever, collapsing on the ground and grunting. He looked up and stopped. Zora had stopped struggling, a string wrapped around her throat. Law felt his blood boil, the sword humming at his anger.

"Room!" Law summoned a blue film, Doflamingo looking up and momentarily forgetting about Zora. She dropped to the floor with a gasp, her knees hitting the floor. Kokuren slipped from her skirt to curl around her protectively. Law didn't hesitate to jump in front of the older Incubi, glowing jagged lines cutting at him. " _Radio Knife._ " He spoke in a hushed tone, launching him back into a wall. A loud crash made the people already panicking, panic more. A scream cut through everyone, Law jerking at the sudden noise. Zora pushed herself off the floor, Kokuren hissing softly at her. "Get out of here, we're not ready for this!" 

"No! I waited four years for this!" Zora cries, stumbling forward as her head swam. Law turned sharply, eyes dark. "No, Zora-ya! You need to leave!" Law pushed a hand against her chest. "I don't care how long you waited you-" Law watched as Zora suddenly went flying into the wall behind them, a burning red streak shooting beside him. "That hurt..." Doflamingo growled, Zora pinned to the wall with the burning string pushed through her shoulder. She screamed in pain, her skin bubbling and popping as the fire seared her skin. "Damnit!" Law shouts as his blade sliced through the fire like nothing.

Doflamingo stepped past the troubled people, his hand outstretched. Zora gasps as she slides down the wall, Kokuren panicking. "Overheat!" Doflamingo clips, shooting the same string at Law. Zora pushes herself up and shoved Law out of the way, both of them falling to the ground. Law winced as Zora summoned the white blade again, using it to pick herself off the ground. "My, you're more spunky than that _night_." Doflamingo laughed, fixing his skewed glasses. Law felt his phone buzz in his pocket, shakily fishing it out and answering his phone. " _GET OUT OF THERE! You and Zora are in danger! The retinue caught wind of what's going on! Please, get her out of there! I don't care how you do it but just hurry!_ " Came Nami's urgent voice.

She sounded like she was crying, her voice panicked as people screamed in the background. Law couldn't even answer before the line went dead, the panic now just setting in his bones. The string retracted from the wall, Doflamingo flexing his fingers. "Oh, Zora... How sad that I have to kill you now. It was a fun game of hide and seek though..." Doflamingo purred, each step he took making Law will himself to move faster. He scrambled to get to his feet, grabbing Zora while precariously balancing his sword. Doflamingo shot string out at them, Law easily blocking and deflecting them with each swing of the sword.

Zora's body collapses against his own, Kokuren returning on her host's body with a whine. "Where do you think you're going?" The King growls, the smile on his face turning into a frown. Law frowned back, stepping back as hot tears dripped down his neck where Zora was pressed against him. People went flying back as familiar faces Law didn't want to see appeared behind him. Dellinger and Baby 5. He swears and looks between where he's pinned. "Throw me," Zora spoke in his ear, wings beating. "Are you crazy?!" Law snaps, hugging her tighter. "Let me use what's left of my energy, please."

Why?! Why would she beg now?! When her life is in danger?! Law shook his head again, his sword held out in front of him. "Just do it!" She growls, her talons digging into his side. Law wanted to object but couldn't find it in himself too. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and tossed her up, Doflamingo obviously confused. In a wave of wind, Zora was launched at him with her wings outstretched. She took the blade beside her and cut down, her blade meeting against black. Her shoulders sagged and she fell, Doflamingo frowning down at her slumped body. "That's it?" He snorts, a thick coil of white wrapping around her neck.

She was pulled off the ground to hang in front of the king, her choking breaths loud in Law's ears. Her dress was completely clean, even with the strings slicing at her and cutting through her gloves, everything was still intact. Zora kicked her legs, trying to worm her way out of the hold as blood dripped through the gloves. Doflamingo was unimpressed with how everything turned out. Blood filled her mouth and she spits it at him, her fingers tingling as her breath got shorter with each intake. "Let... me go..." She said between short breaths, the coil drawing tighter and tighter until her head was throbbing.

Zora barely registered the shouts of distress coming from Law or the sudden searing pain that shot through her abdomen. The old wound re-opened partially, the blood sliding off the dress and dripping on the floor. She'll have to thank Nami for making it damage resistant. "ZORA-YA!" Law screamed, his voice giving out as he was shot down by Baby 5. He rolled on the floor in pain, his shoulder feeling like it was on fire as he was nearly riddled with bullets. He took what strength he had left and pushed it through the blade, a slice cutting the two down for the moment. Law pushed himself off the ground and ran at Doflamingo.

He doesn't care if he throws his life away, as long as he can kept Zora safe, he'll be doing what Rosinante wanted him to do. Doflamingo stumbled back when the tip of the nodachi knocked off his glasses, them shattering on impact. He covered his face, Zora dropping on the floor gracelessly. Law barely caught her and ran as fast as he could pass him. He jumped out the window, Kokuren reappearing to break their fall. Her hisses fell on deaf ears as Law kept running, his lungs burning and heart running a mile a minute. Zora was dying. _Zora was dying!_ Law thought he was going to scream as the blood that was warm against his body soaked into the clothes Nami picked out for him.

"Stay alive, stay alive, stay alive..." Law chants as he pushes past bushes and into the crowd of fleeing people. People were screaming and sobbing, not knowing what to do with themselves amongst everything. Law pushed people with his now sheathed sword, throat raw as he ran faster. He can feel it, Doflamingo coming after him. Her wings were limp against her back, the hand that was fisted into his ruined blazer losing its grip. People's chorused screams nearly made him sob in anger, glass raining down above them as he stumbled over his feet. He barely made it to the court-yard when people who had nothing to do with this incident soared past him.

Law didn't stop running, he couldn't stop. This was the second time he ran, but this time it was for a good reason. He slipped into a pair of hedges, blindly feeling the stone wall before pushing. It gave way and he slid down the sudden slope. Dirt flew up in his face as he slides down the hidden path, clutching Zora tightly as his heart jumped into his throat. His feet gave out and he sprawled on the ground, Zora flying from his grip and on the ground across from him. His body hurt, ached. He shakily pushed himself up, dirt smeared across his face that clung to the sweat on his face. She was unconscious now, her body limp on the ground.

Everything up until this point just crashed around him, reality slamming into him like a freight train. His arm riddled with bullets hurt, but that didn't stop him as he crawled over to her. He slipped the cursed blade into the belt loop of his slacks and lifted Zora into his arms. His legs burned as he stood up, trudging through the dark. Tree's hung overhead as he walked down the beaten path. He could still hear the screams of people, loud crashes as Doflamingo's retinue searched for the two of them. He didn't have enough strength to use his Devil Fruit abilities to shorten the distance between where he is now and the place he's trying to get to.

How long had he been walking? He could barely hear Zora's breathing, it was nearly inaudible over the chaos behind him. The gold tip of the saya tapped the ground with each stumbling step, his legs threatening to give out. His head hurt and his vision was swimming, but he needs to get Zora to safety. He needed to keep her alive. A root jutting out of the ground made him stumble, almost falling over again. He needs to move faster but his body was screaming at him in pain. Law felt his eyes burn, tears of frustration gathering as he willed his body to move faster. _Please stay alive, please stay alive..._ Law chanted over and over again in his head.

The sky hidden by the foliage of the trees began to brighten, had he been walking for that long? The first morning rays of the sun slip through the leaves, lighting up the beaten path in an ethereal light. Law swallowed loudly, his throat raw with the tang of blood on his tongue. His arm felt like it was going to give out, but the rush of adrenaline kept him moving. Soon, after more treacherous walking, he slipped out of the brush of trees and into a clearing. The clearing broke off into a steep cliff with the sound of the ocean crashing at the stone, a salty breeze blowing by. A cottage surrounded by flowers and trees was tucked off to the side, untouched by time.

He stumbled his way over to the cottage porch, Zora limp in his arms as he steps onto the porch. He was shaking now, holding the greenette close as he shoved open the door. It cracked against the wall with a slam, Law tripping over his own feet and crumpling to the floor. Fatigue set in with a sharp bite, his lungs burning with sharp wheezing pain, and his bleeding arm taught with pain. The muscle clenched around the bullets in his arm. They were Sea-Prism bullets. He cursed weakly as he pushed himself to stand, leaning heavily against the wall as he brought the dying woman over to the couch tucked into a corner.

Law deposited her onto the couch and stumbled to the bathroom, searching wildly for a medkit. "Shit, shit! Where is it?! Where is it?!" Law bites, tears running down his cheeks as he tore through everything in the small bathroom. He finally found the kit he was looking for, knocking a few things out of their place as he pulled it out. He rushed back to Zora and lifted her dress, horrified at the damage. The skin was mangled and torn open, pink and well-defined muscles ripped open almost violently. His hands shook violently at the sight of her, head swimming at a dizzying rate. He shook his head and opened the kit, pulling out a needle and surgical-grade thread.

"Gloves," He starts, looking around. He needs gloves. Law found a pair of latex gloves in the box, ripping off the jewelry and pulling them on. He steeled himself, even though his head was woozy from the amount of blood he lost. He began sewing the muscle shut, more worried about her than himself. Where did everything go wrong?! Did they underestimate everything? Were they not strong enough?! Law bit back the sob as he snipped away the access thread and began working at the mangled skin. There was no way in any world or universe did he have enough energy to give her to fix the damage.

But the thread tore, old and brittle. The sutures he had already sewn into the muscles popped. He dropped the needle and hung his head above her body. Where did he go wrong? He was trying everything he could, and yet nothing was working! His phone had no cell, but it was dead anyway. He didn't have enough energy himself to even bother using his powers. "Damn it!" Law cries punched the floor weakly. He steeled himself and tried anyway. He pulled off the gloves and tossed them somewhere on the floor. He pressed his lips to her skin, trying his hardest to get his energy to work. 

The muscle twitched, slowly melding itself back together. His vision began to spot, eyes too dry to even cry anymore. He couldn't even keep his body upright anymore, slumping against her as he poured his remaining energy into her. The skin finally pieced together, the bleeding stopping as rolling off the skin. Law pants against her thigh, the Sea-Prism bullets in his arm eating away at his powers. Is this it? He tried so hard to avenge Rosinante... he tried so hard.

He didn't even know he closed his eyes, the warmth of Zora's wings made his weary body even more tired. A hand caressed his muddied hair, a sigh escaping him. Is this death? "L...aw..." Came a muffled voice, "...aw..." The voice was so far away. "LAW!" He jolts forward, his body shooting up. He looked around for the voice, Zora still unconscious beneath him. Who's voice was that? Law winced at the pain in his arm. He slowly peeled away the ruined blazer, arm weak. He unbuttoned his dress-shirt and slipped it off his shoulder to look at the wound. Multiple holes were in his bicep and shoulder, the damage worse than he thought.

"Shit..." He curses, lifting his arm to see if there were any exit wounds. There were a few, but there were maybe two bullets still in his arm. Without any hesitation, he dug his finger into one of the bullet holes, crying out in pain as he dug out the object. He could feel the pain deep in his bones, blood oozing down his already bloody arm. One bullet fell to the ground with a heavy clink, his body twisting in pain. He bit his tongue, readying himself to fish out the other bullet. After a grueling ten minutes, the other bullet fell out and he let out a relieved gasp, body shuddering with each dry intake of breath.

Law cleaned off his hand by wiping it on his slacks, taking the roll of bandages, and covering up the wounds. It'll have to do for now until he gets home. He looked over at Zora, trying to steady his erratic breathing. This... whatever this feeling was... made him feel dizzy. Law inched his way over to Zora and flopped against the couch, his head resting against her hip and he slung an arm over his waist. He was hungry, he was tired, he was thirsty, but at least he and Zora are alive. He smiled as he relaxes, closing his eyes to get some rest. When he came to hours later, the sun was high above the horizon, his body sore. Zora, who was still covered in blood, seemed to look much better than she did hours earlier.

All of this happened so fast! Law lifted his head to look around before dropping it back down. He could barely even move in the first place, it was a miracle that he managed to get here. His hands were crusted over with dry mud and blood, clothing open from hours earlier and torn. Kikoku rested on the wall beside the door, the saya still glimmering and clean after the entire mess that had happened. He remembered his life flashing before his eyes when he saw Zora standing in the crowd. He could see how scared she was, how even after everything they still managed to live. Law moved his uninjured arm, taking one of Zora's hands and holding it tightly with his own.

Even though her dress was now covered in dried blood and caked with mud, her jewelry dull and no longer shiny, he was glad that she was still alive. Law strained his ears to listen for her breathing, her chest rising and caving with each slow breath she took. Not all the marks on her body had disappeared, like the burn mark around her throat, or the bruises that littered all over her body. A soft hiss reached his ears and he opened his eyes. Law was greeted by Kokuren, her body wrapped around his own in a protective coil. " _Thank you..._ " Kokuren hisses, her English broken and spotty.

A smile draped over his cracked and dry lips. "You're welcome. Try to keep her safe next time, yeah?" A dry left him as Kokuren nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "I understand Latin, I grew up around a lot of Incubi in my time," Law said after a while. " _Misssstressss likessss you a lot. You remind her of her wife._ " Kokuren caressed her tail across Zora's bruised cheek. "Really now..." Law turned his head slowly to look up at the ceiling, tattooed chest heaving. " _Yessss, she may not act like it but you mean a lot to her._ " Kokuren pulled her head away to have her tongue dart across his cheek.

"I see, must be a lucky man." Law joke, his voice cracking. " _She made a promise to Cora-ssssan... I missss him._ " "Ah... I miss him too." Law smiled at the memory of Rosinante carrying him everywhere and showing all sorts of things around the kingdom. A certain memory made him sigh, now realizing a lot of things.

_"And this here is Mistress Zora, this is Princess Kuina's wife." Rosinante smiled, picking up a 10-year-old Law. His skin was covered in white patches and had sharp grey eyes for a 10-year-old. The Succubus with buzz-cut green hair smiled at him, horns curling up from her head. "Well hi to you too Cora-san, who's this?" The woman steps closer to look a Law better. He scrunches his nose at her and pulled the fuzzy folded bowl hat over his face, hiding his face._

_"What a little snot you found. He sick?" Zora snickered as she rubbed her chin, a devious smile on her lips. "Yeah, I found him a while back in a forest," Rosinante answered slipping a hand into his pockets to fish out a package of cigarettes. "Don't smoke around him." Zora huffs, scooping Law out of Rosinante's arms. Law flailed a bit, making a noise of distress as Zora settled him on her hip. She was warm against his cool skin, him immediately relaxing against her body. He was small and frail, body weak from fighting against the illness. Rosinante flicked open a lighter with a grin, a flame dancing between his finger and the unlit cigarette._

_"Poor kid, how old is he?" "I'm ten." Law huffs against her clothed bosom. Black feathers grazed his arm and he lifts his head to see wings ruffled a bit. "Aren't you a big boy! How'd you manage to find a clumsy man like Cora-san here?" "Hey!" The blond huffed, taking a pull of his cancer stick. Law wracked his brain to try and remember. "I found him in the forest near the cottage, he was probably dumped there." Rosinante answer for him. Law sticks his tongue out at the blond, him and Zora laughing when he sheds fake tears. "Oh, the two of you have ganged up on me! What shall I do?!" He cries dramatically, pulling the cigarette from his lips to throw his hands up in the air._

_Law laughed, Zora, smiling at the sight. A pair of footsteps came from down the hall, the princess standing there with a bright grin. "There you are! I see you got meet trouble-maker Law over there!" Kuina laughed, coming over to kiss her wife on the cheek. Law felt his cheeks pink at the intimate moment, shying away. "A trouble-maker, huh?" Zora rose an eyebrow at him. "H-huh?! I'm not a trouble maker!" Law cried, jumping out of Zora's hold to chase the princess. "Law!" Rosinante cried, nearly falling over when he chased after Zora's wife. "She's being mean!" Law whined, pointing a finger at her as he was scooped up by Rosinante one more._

_Kuina let a devious grin dance on her lips as she stuck her tongue out. Zora pinched her hip and scolded her. "Stop picking on the little ones!" "Yeah!" Law huffed, pouting. "Oh, I can't wait for you two to have kids! My little grand babies~" Rosinante sings, spinning around with Law still in his arms. Law growled and pinched Rosinante's ear, pulling at it. He lets out a howl of pain and nearly drops the boy. "Damn it! Law!" He shoots a glare at the human, his wings fluffed up. Kuina cackled behind her wife. Zora shook her head and intertwined their hands. "Gross!" Law puffs, laughing when Rosinante faked being sad._

_"How mean!" He sobs, a puff of smoke leaving his nose. Zora giggled, watching as the 10-year-old was deposited onto the ground. Law made grabby hands, waiting for Zora to take one of his hands. Kuina took his other hand and he was swung into the air, all of them laughing as Law shrieked. Zora's hand held tightly onto his own, making him wonder why. "Papa's been waiting to meet this one." Kuina sighs, smiling at her wife. Rosinante nods, adjusting Law's skewed at. "Right, let's go." Zora and Kuina walked with Law down the hall, Rosinante a few steps behind them still smoking._

_He looks up at the couple smiling at each other, both speaking to each other in Latin. Law pouts. "Hey! I wanna be included too!" Zora's melodious laugh reached his ears. "How cute!" Kuina chirps, leaning down to pinch his cheeks. Law grumbled under his breath as Rosinante laughed along with Kuina's wife. Law smiled as all of them walked with him. He was happy. They reached a library filled to the brim with books. Rosinante stubbed out his cigarette and leads them down the grand stairs to the main floor of the library. At one of the many tables was the King, a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose._

_"Your majesty." the Incubi greets with a boy, standing straight. "Ah, Rosinante-san. I see you have brought the boy you've talk much about." His cheeks flush red with embarrassment as he rubs the back of his neck. The King bends down to his level and held out his hand. Law let go of Kuina's hand to hold his out tentatively. The King took his hands and shook it with a sweet smile. "It's very nice to meet you, my name is Koshiro. You can call me Koshiro-san though." Koshiro smiled brighter and patted Law's head. "It seems both my daughters have taken a shine to you. You are a very fortunate boy." Law smiled, not understanding a lot of the things he said._

_"Koshiro-san?" Law asks, pursing his lips. Koshiro nods. Zora picked him up and bumped her nose against his, taking him by surprise. Kuina leaned in to do the same. "Welcome to our little family!" Rosinante laughs, bringing the two girls into a big hug. Koshiro laughed lightly at the sight of them, wondering what he's done to earn a family like this. Law couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled in his chest._ _He was deposited into Rosinante's waiting arms. He was tossed into the air and then caught, the blond laughing with a big smile on his face._

_He loved this._

Law sighed at memory, shifting a bit. It made sense why Zora seemed so familiar. He found it odd that she was actually younger than him. Law sighed and held her hand tighter. He missed her touch, now realizing how much time the two of them spent together as he would always study in the library. Though he was young at the time, he still remembered how she would play with him when Rosinante was away up until everything began falling apart. He was sent away so Doflamingo couldn't get to him. He remembered how he cried when he heard about Zora, and how she was presumed dead.

He was barely 22 at the time, Rosinante long dead. Law kept the books Zora had stolen for him, still in pristine condition from when he first got them. He always aspired to be a doctor but turned away from the idea after Zora had supposedly died. When they first met again, Law had just chalked it up to them having the same name. But it seemed he was wrong. Kokuren was lapping at his cheeks, making his tired eyes flutter. He didn't even know he was crying. Law rubbed the tears off his cheeks and sighed. " _She looked for you, and when she did you didn't recognize her. She was really ssssad for a while._ " Kokuren continued, slithering around his body to lay across Zora's.

"Sorry..." Law apologized softly, ignoring how his body continued to ache. Kokuren said nothing as they rest, Law staring at nothing in particular. "I have no idea how to get out of here..." Law spoke to himself, closing his eyes and rolling his head a bit. "We can't go back the way we came..." Law opened his eyes and looked out the window, seagulls flew past and settled at the ledge, squawking loudly. _Shit._ He thought sourly. A frown sat on his face as he brainstormed a way for them to get out of here. The most it'll take for his wounds to heal is probably the rest of this day if he had enough energy, which he didn't have, so he was at a loss for now. 

A cloud drifts past his view and he turns to see Kokuren sitting over Zora. A tail was curled around her host's body, the upper half of her body humanoid. " _I can help._ " Law laughed and shook his head. "You can't if I'm still healing. We'll be fine here for the next few days." Kokuren frowned a tiny bit as she changed back into her original form. " _But..._ " Law shook his head. Kokuren dropped her head onto Zora's chest. It was quiet between them as Law sat on the floor. " _How long will it take for you to heal?_ " Law looked down at his battered body and sighed. "I don't know to be honest..." " _Okay._ " Kokuren closed her eyes and rests against Zora's body. Zora's hand was still limp in his own. "I used up most of my energy to heal Zora." Law continued after a few quiet moments.

A soft hiss left Kokuren in response. Zora's face was peaceful as she rests, and Law already missed her voice. He closes his eyes and tried to rest a bit more. What was going to happen after this? What are they going to go because another attempt at taking Doflamingo's life will ultimately result in all of their deaths? Are the others okay? Law had no way to contact them because his phone was dead. Can he actually hold out that long? What if one of Doflamingo's lackeys finds them? Law pushed himself off the floor, even though his body protested against the movement. "There should be a wire around here somewhere..." Law looked over at Kokuren who was watching him quietly. "If I can find a phone charger I can call Nami-ya."

Kokuren lifted her head at that, her head hung upside down. " _Really?_ " Law nods and she eagerly slides off the couch. " _ALRIGHT! Stay here and I'll go see if I can find one._ " Kokuren sang as she slithered by into one of the rooms off to the side. Law shook his head and sat down, lifting Zora's legs and setting them down across his thighs. It could be days before Law would be completely healed, even then the last time he did something akin to fixing someone up was way back when he turned 18. That was when the kingdom was still in chaos after finding out the royal family was killed. People left and right were getting injured, losing their jobs, and even worse. Turning to the Revolutionary army. Law had taken the drastic measure of turning to the Revolutionary army at one point too.

_"We can definitely use you as one of our doctors! What's your name?" The blonde who seemed younger than him asked. Law lifted his head to glare at the boy, head throbbing from where he was hit by the guy now lying on the ground._

_"Why should I tell you?" Law snaps, eyes dark as blood dripped down his chin. Those black, round eyes sparkled in the grey light of the morning. "Don't be like that! The name's Sabo." The boy stood straight with a big smile. Law could see the cracks along his teeth, probably from getting into fights it's anything to go by with the bloodstains on his black coat. A gunshot rang across the street, followed by more screams and Law was on his feet in seconds. With no qualms of the kid beside him, he was jogging down the street._

_A woman was on the ground sobbing, blood running down her face. Sabo came jogging over too, shouting obscenities at the person who shot the woman. Law rolled her onto her back and noticed the child she had wrapped in her arms. The boy was visibly sick, panting harshly, and his face a bright red. "Forget about me!" The woman sobs. "Please, just help my son!" Law winced as Sabo dashed off to take care of the guy going around with the gun. "Don't worry about your son," Law says, lifting up her head to inspect the damage. The bullet grazed her head but he could see bone. He set her head down and jogged over to where he was sitting earlier to grab his medkit. He came back over and got right to work._

_There were bags under his eyes from sleepless nights of saving people, his fingers working deftly to sew the woman's head closed. Once he had her head wrapped, he worked on the little boy next. "Room!" He called, picking up the woman and moving her somewhere safer. "Scan." The boy whines his mother's clutches as Law worked on making him better. Sabo came back over, the pipe he had in his hands covered in blood and gore. "You work fast. I like that." Sabo lilts, smiling as he fixes his tophat. "Fuck off." Law spits, sighing when he got the boy's temperature to level. "Don't be like that, we need someone like you." He tilts his head as Law gave a kid a drug. "Whatever. It's not like I have anything for it."_

_Law turns to look over his shoulder and pauses. Sabo's eyes are a deep shade of gold that reminds him too much of Zora, pupils slits as he smiles. "Don't be a spoil-sport now, we just need extra help." "What's in it for me?" Law quips eyes narrowed._

_"Whatever you want."_

_"Ha! as if." Law snorts, standing up and glaring at Sabo. His eyes returned to normal and he shrugs. "Whatever, but it's your best shot."_

What that man had said was a complete lie. Going with the Revolutionaries nearly costed him his sanity. It was utter hell and the amount of chaos that happened when he showed was beyond comprehension. By some saving grace of God, he managed to get out of there unscathed. Law raised his eyes to look at Zora, his furrowed brows relaxing some. 

To be or not to be is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aging works much differently for Zora's race than humans. Incubi and Succubi mature much faster than Humans and once they reach the age of 18, they mature at a slower rate than humans do. Law is still older than her, but at the time of the flashback, he was younger than her. So by the time she turned 21, Law had already turned 26.


	5. Halcyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora is still unconscious and Law has barely healed. They need to start moving now that his phone is charged, but they meet someone unexpected on the way back to the city. Let's hope they'll only be seen once.
> 
> Moments of Intimacy bring about the old days and Law realizes the error of his ways. He didn't do this just because they're friends, there's more behind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes will be fixed!

It's been almost four days since the incident.

Zora's still unconscious. Law let out a frustrated sigh as he changed out his bandages. He was still low on energy but had enough to start making his move to get out of there. He has no idea what's going on outside the castle or what the others are up to. Law lifts his head to look out the window, Kokuren curled up beside him. The soft whistle of wind reaches his ears through the window as he looked out at the sea. A sigh left his lips as he pushes himself off the wall. Both Zora and he require showers, looking like they just crawled out of the pits of hell. " _Are we leaving?_ " Kokuren asks as Law pushes himself off the wall. "Yeah, no need for us to stay any longer if we can't find anything else," Law replies as he grabs his sword.

The blade's saya glimmers, a soft pull around his wrist. The nodachi has something to say but won't say it. His eyes stare at the white-furred hilt before slipping it into one of the belt loops of his grimey slacks. They reek of blood, mud, and sweat, but there's nothing he can really do. Kokuren hisses and moves out of the way as Law steps over to the couch. His clothing is rumpled and open, but there's no point in fixing himself if he's taking the backways to his house. Good thing he has a layout of the city memorized. " _Sorry I couldn't find a wire..._ " Kokuren whines as Law lifts the Succubus. He adjusts his grip on her before looking down at the python. Law's dead phone was hidden away in one of his pockets. "Don't worry about it."

Kokuren opened the door for him and he was out the door. The snake followed after the human, closing the door like they were never there. Law looked through the clearing before he spots what he's looking for. A beaten path off to the right of where he came peaked through some bushes. Law hiked Zora higher up his chest and started to the path, sighing. The birds that he remembered almost always seeing are silent, the sky a menacing grey as he walks down the path. Kokuren was beside him with her head held high. It was a way to the city, with the many meandering paths that lead to the alleyway he could be looking for. To land in the one that would get him home the fastest was least likely, he found the farther down the path he walked.

Law hated how fast everything fell apart, how everything he had been waiting for slipped through his fingers at the last moment. Zora was practically hanging on by a thread and he didn't have anything to help her, so his best shot is taking her back to his home. Only the wind could be heard over his thoughts before his sword pulled at his thoughts. A sweet hum reached his ears and before he knew it, he was standing at the entrance of numerous alleyways. " _Are you sure about going through here? I don't like how this looks..._ " Kokuren looks up at Law, her white eyes gleaming with worry.

Law fixed Zora in his arms, her head pressed into his clavicle as he began venturing down the alleyway. Kokuren followed close behind, slithering silently. Of course, he was stressed, what are the others going to think of him? Will they be upset that he nearly let Zora die? He shook his head as he turned a sharp corner, pausing in a puddle of muddied water. Standing against the wall playing with a slither of flame was a blonde, silently musing to himself. Kokuren slipped through Law's legs and glared at the man. A tophat was hooked under one of his arms. Law hardened his gaze and held Zora tighter, remembering what Nami had said before everything went down.

_"The revolutionary army tried to make her their trump card, but fucked themselves over in the process."_

Her breath grazed his bloodied neck, the nodachi singing for him to draw her blade and cut down the man before them. "Fancy meeting you here, sir." Came the voice that has annoyed him for years on end. The flame dancing on his gloved fingers winked out, the orange light dying quickly. "What the hell do you want?" Law growls, Kokuren curling up as he set down Zora. "Is that how you greet an old friend?" "We were never friends." Law quips, drawing his sword. Those round black eyes met his own and he frowned deeper, that familiar scar haunting him from sleepless nights. "Come on now, Luffy sent me to come find you guys."

Law readied his blade, narrowing his eyes. "What do you have to do with Mugiwara-ya?" A smile danced on the man's lips. "Sabo-ya?!" Law growls, taking a step forward. The man smiled, his tophat settling on his head where he put it. "You still remember my name? But you never told me yours." Of course, he would remember, he always after it was practically branded into him.

_"What's wrong? Are you scared? Hahaha!" Sabo laughed as the blunt of the pipe cracked across his cheek. Law felt the flesh of his cheek tear open, cracks appearing in his skull. "Why don'tcha tell me where she is?" Law spits the blood at him._

_"Like I already said, I don't know!" He snaps, rolling out of the way when the pipe swings down from overhead. Sabo bites the inside of his cheek as Law got to his feet, the cut on his cheek already clotting. "A mighty fine Devil fruit of yours." "Save your petty compliments, Revolutionary." Law took the blade that flew from his hand, head throbbing in pain. Sabo frowned, standing straight. "Then tell me where she is!" Law barely managed to dodge the shrapnel of metal that flew past his head. He could hear the concerned shout of that damned transvestite, his voice grating against his tired ears._

_"What the hell do you even want with her?! SHE'S DEAD!" Law shouts, running forwards. His nameless sword clashed against Sabo's pipe, a deep cut appearing in the metal. A flame licked across his arm and he was pulling back, his coat singed and blackened. "Damn it!" Law seethed as his arm was a bright red. "It'll make it easier on you if you tell us where she is." What the actual fuck! The woman Sabo kept talking about was none other than Zora. But she was dead. "Fuck off," Law spits, body sore from fighting against the Incubus. "I don't know what you have against her or the royal family but she's not fucking here!"_

_Sabo was about to lunge forward when a gust of wind tore through the area. Sabo went flying back into one of the walls with a sickening crack, blood dripping down his nose as he fell to the ground with a dull thump. Law fell to one of his knees, the sword chipped and no longer good to fight with. A man wearing a green cloak came up beside him. Law took the sword and tore through the cape, sticking it right into the man's shoulder and pinning him to the ground. It was coated in black haki, the man wincing when he was pinned to the ground by the sword. "Fucking revolutionaries," Law hisses, looking down at the man._

_He stands straight and steps on the butt of the sword, pushing it deeper through the wound. "If I ever see one of you again, I'll kill you. Stay away from me or anyone directly related to Zora-ya." Law takes the blood rolling around his tongue and spits it at the man._

"You remember what I said, don't you?" Law leans his head to the side, the grey light of the sky catching his eyes sharply. Sabo raised his hands in defeat. "I concur, but Lu actually sent me." Law still kept his sword drawn as he scooped up Zora. Her arms were unceremoniously draped across his shoulders as he held his arm against her thighs, head tucked against his own. Kokuren hisses violently at Sabo, a droplet of venom sizzling in the water. Sabo shrugged and began walking, Law eyeing him before following with his sword pointed at his back. "I know you aren't sorry for what you did," Law speaks, breaking the tense silence.

"Of course, our race isn't the most forgiving." "I can see that." Law huffs, the nodachi aching for him to carve her tip into the Incubus's back. Zora's hair caressed his face as he walks as if telling him to be patient. His face darkens the more he dwells on the thought of Sabo. His footsteps were silent compared to Law's angry steps that made a splash. A loud clap of thunder overhead made Kokuren flinch before continuing. A droplet of water caught on Zora's wings, her feather drinking it in slowly. Like a torrent, more droplets began to fall before it turned into a full-on shower. His body ached and hurt, his good arm still healing while his ankle hurt from when it gave out days ago.

Law held the saya tightly, the white of Zora's dress went and brown with mud. Her bruises barely began healing hours ago, an ugly yellow left behind. Sabo smiled when the sound of cars driving by began to get louder and louder. They stopped at the street Law was looking for, his home standing out. He sheaths the nodachi and pushed past Sabo, Kokuren hissing. Law let out a sigh of relief when Sabo's stifling presence washed away. He was still standing there but that was fine. He opened the door and nearly collapsed into a heap once the door was closed. His bones hurt and muscles cramped.

Kokuren seemed to do a little dance, eyes happy as she explored the house. Law pulled off his shoes and Zora's heels, tossing them carelessly as he stumbled down to the bathroom. He didn't bother grabbing his clothing as he albeit tore off his bandages and hopped in the shower. The warm water was much appreciated of his tired body, his muscles finally relaxing after four days of being constantly stressed. The blood and mud were washed away with each caress of the water, carrying away any evidence of their ordeal. Law washed thoroughly, changing the water to a bone-chilling cold to disinfect himself.

Once done with his shower, he toweled himself off as Zora rested against the tiled wall of his bathroom. He disappeared for a moment to dress before grabbing clothes for Zora. Law paused in the doorway of his bathroom, face soft as he looked down at the Succubus. Kokuren was curled up on his bed, resting quietly while curled around one of the numerous stuffed animals he had from his childhood. Zora looked like she was in a deep sleep, face relaxed and body limp. But Law knew she wasn't sleeping, she was in a coma for being unconscious for so long. He needed to move quickly. 

Law sat her up to began undressing her, not really caring for the consequences that may appear later. He had drawn a bath for her, the water warm to the touch. Law gently settled her into the water before stepping away to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. The skin around the injury that nearly killed her was still pink, skin still repairing itself. Law, who was still tired and running on very low energy, felt horrible at the sight. He had warned her, his voice giving out as sweat and tears burned his eyes. It had been so many years since he'd last seen her, and he wasn't so keen on giving her up again so soon.

What Zora had been through was beyond unfair, everything that led up to that point was nothing short of being out of place. He bent down on the side of the tub and began washing away the grime on her skin. He took his time, not wanting to hurt her more than she already was. Law was afraid. Afraid that everything that had gone down will change the way everything will be looked at. His phone was charging now, which was good. But that didn't matter to him now. He stopped washing her for a moment, bringing a hand to press against his eyes as he teared up. The old memories of the past still fresh in his eyes.

_"Zora!" Law cried, burying his face into her shirt as he sobbed. It was late in the night, the moon high up in the starry sky when he found her in the gardens. She was standing there on the stone path, looking up at the sky with a sad look on her face before she turned to Law._

_"Law? What's wrong?" Zora asked, bending down to his level. Law brought a hand to his face, sobbing louder as he tried to rub away the tears. Zora gave him a soft look, her hair swaying in the cool wind that blew by. Law was now 11-years-old, hiccuping as he cried. Zora ran a hand through his hair, his hat discarded back in his room that he was given. Her nose pressed against his red one as he cried, his hands pulling on the white top she wore._

She always looked so nice in white.

_"I-I had a nightm-mare!" Law sobbed, Zora's hands coming up to cradle his wet face. Her wings stretched from her back and caressed his own, the feathers like worn lace on his back. "I miss my mommy!!" Law cried, not knowing any better as he was pulled in close by the older woman. He was just a human child, thrown in the face of violence as his parents were ripped from him. The tang of blood was in the air when his mom was killed, strings pulling out her throat. Zora whispered sweet nothings, picking him up and rocking him gently as she sang to him in Latin._

She always had a nice voice.

 _Law whimpered softly as he was rocked back and forth, one of her arms tucked against his legs as the other cradled his head. "_ Shh, dear. Everything in the world can't touch you now. Let the moon's light wash away your worries and lull you to sleep. _" She sang softly as he sniffled softly. "_ Let the sun wake you in the morning, the rays of glory bringing you peace as everything is drenched in gold. Let the white clouds of the blue sky carry you to a magic land. Let the stars of the night sky show you places never seen before. Let the ocean carry you to lands you wish to see. Hush now, let the covers of your bed keep you warm as the snow falls... _" Zora continued to sing as she carried the now drowsy boy back to her chambers._

 _"_ Let your pillow comfort you when bygone days have passed. Let the halcyon days of the fall keep you happy, the rain washing away the sadness you may feel. May the spring flowers bring the smell you hold close, so that summer may show you the sandy shores of that beautiful place. May the green of the grass dance with you as the wind blows, the warmth of ones you love keeping you happy. _" Zora closed the door behind her as she sang, her wife lifting her head to see. Kuina smiled softly at the sight of her wife singing to Law, sitting up slowly. "_ May the morning greet you when you say goodbye to the evening. _"_

_Law closed his eyes, lulled by the soothing words he barely understood._

Law liked it when she sang.

_"Sleepaway the stress, dear. The world cannot touch you now..." Zora whispers as she settled into the bed with her wife. Kuina pressed her nose against Law's, whispering goodnight to him as she pulled Zora closer. Law mumbled sleepily as their warm bodies made him comfortable. Zora kissed Kuina before pressing her nose to his once more._

_"Goodnight, Law. May the morning greet you with smiles and golden glory._ _"_

Law swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. It hurt, looking back at how everything was. What he wouldn't give to go back to times like that. Law shook his head and finished cleaning Zora. He dried her off and dressed her in one of his sweatshirts. Law turned off the light, Zora pressed against his back as he carried her to his room. Law slipped her onto the bed and left to make himself something to eat. Kokuren made a pleased noise when her host was settled beside her. Law ate quickly to restore his energy, feeling more awake now that something was in his stomach. He put the plate in the sink and made his way back to his room.

Zora was on her side, hair plastered to his pillow. Law sat down in front of her, taking one of her hands and holding it. The sword was discarded against the wall, silent. His energy reached forward to help her, feeling it as she let out an unconscious sigh. Law hummed those words sang to him long ago, closing his eyes and tilting his head up. He opened his eyes to look at her, her body completely healed now. Her horns caught against the pillow before disappearing, her glamour now restored. The lingering arousal that had been following him disappeared, his body sagging a bit. His head spun a bit now that he was no longer giving her energy.

Law pulled away his hand only for Zora to reach out and grab it. Could he even face her? No, he doesn't think he could. "Thank you..." She whispers, holding onto his hand tightly. "Don't thank me just yet," He says, voice wavering. Zora huffed, eyes half-lidded as she looked at his back. "Sorry I didn't wake up sooner." "Don't worry about it, I managed just fine." What a lie, he was practically tearing at the seams with each day that passed when she wasn't awake. "I'm glad you're okay..." Don't say that. Don't give him false hope. "Her name is Kikoku." Zora sighs as she sits up.

Law turned to look at the sword, the nodachi humming at the name. "Kikoku, huh." He looked down at his hand, tracing the letters on his fingers with his eyes. "Yeah..." Zora nods. It was awkward between them now. Law turned and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. He grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello?" " _LAW! Gods, you're okay! How's Zora?!_ " It was Nami, her voice breathless as she practically screamed into her phone. Law winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Zora-ya is fine, what about you guys?" " _We managed to get out of there unscathed, but what happened to you two?_ "

Law quickly gave Nami a rundown of what happened to the two of them as Zora got up and explored his home. " _Okay, we've been keeping an eye out on the news and it seems the Revolutionaries are rearing their ugly heads. Luffy contacted his brother to find you guys._ " Law's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He nearly dropped his phone as he stumbled to his feet and find Zora. "You're kidding right?!" Law asked, slightly panicked as he slid into the living room. Zora was inspecting his bookshelf when he appeared. " _No, why-_ " "I'm going to have to call you back, I'll meet you at the orange groves," Law says and hangs up.

Zora turned to him, a confused look on her face. "We need to start leaving, those Revolutionary scum are doing a sweep of the city." Law picked her up, a shriek leaving her as she was carried back to the room. "Huh?! I just woke up and shits going down already?!" Zora punched Law in the head once she was set down. Law didn't answer as he grabbed a few bags out of his closet. "I don't trust them, and neither should you." He shoved a bag in her hands. "Take anything you recognize from the castle, if they do get here they'll use that against us," Law explains quickly, nudging Kokuren.

Zora sputtered as he rushed into the living room. "Hah?!" Zora cried as she went after Law. "They know you're alive, so they're going to use anything they find against you. I still don't know what their motive is but they're out to get you." Law said as he took some of the books off the shelf. "I saw Sabo-ya, so they're preparing to make their rounds. I know he didn't look for us just because Mugiwara-ya asked him to..." Law glanced at Zora, noting her concerned face. "O-okay..." She starts, looking around. "But they can't do anything if they know this now!" "That's what you think." Law seethed, closing up the bag.

Zora watched as he paced, his aura black. She heaved a sigh and adjusted the too big sweatshirt on her so she wasn't so exposed. "Right. But that doesn't matter because the only things you should have are the books and jewelry I gave you." Zora pointed at his earrings. Law paused, his mind racing a mile a minute. "Right... yeah..." Law nods, bringing a hand to his face. Zora tossed the bag aside and pulled him by the wrist. "I don't know what's got you like this but you need to calm down and sit for a minute." Zora pushed him to sit on the couch, hands planted on her hips. Kokuren slithered out of the bedroom and around her host's leg, fading into the tattoo.

His breath came out shaky, obviously shaken up. "I'm alive." Zora sighed, sitting down next to him. Law's mind came to a screeching halt, her word like ice dumped all over him. That's right. She is alive. Law ran a hand over his face and counted to ten a few times before sighing. "Better?" She always knew how to calm him down, always. Law nods. "Good, I can change at Nami's but if what you say is correct, we should start leaving now. I'll grab our clothes, you get the car ready." Zora pats his shoulder before getting up and wandering off. Law got up to grab Kikoku before looking for his car keys.

What Nami had said over the phone stirred something in him, something he was not happy about. Zora came out with her hair hidden by a black bandanna and the bags once the car was started. "Where did you get that?" Law asked as Zora got into the passenger seat. The bottom of her feet is brown with dirt, probably from walking around barefoot. "I had it stowed away with Wado, now let's get the hell out of here." Law nods and pulls out of the driveway of his home. Kokuren pulled off her host's skin, part of her body still ink on the skin. " _Misssstressss, you're okay!_ " Kokuren sang, bumping her face against Zora's nose.

Law couldn't help the smile that appeared as he drove, pulling the cap Zora had gratefully gotten for him closer to his face. Law was quiet as the two conversed, pretending not to know a thing as they talked. He was pulling up to the grove, hiding his car off to the side. Zora got out with her snake melting back against her skin. Law turned off the car and got out, taking her arm and practically dragging her up to the house. The moment he opened the door, numerous eyes (more than what he prepared for) landed on him and Zora. "You two made it!" Came Nami's voice as she jumped up from the couch.

Zora closed the door behind her was nearly tackled to the ground by a reindeer(?) with a blue nose. "Zora!" The... thing... sobbed, making Law blink in surprise. Zora patted the muscular shoulder that she was thrown over, the blue beanie-hat with buckles catching his eye. "Hi Chopper," She said in that tone that reminded him of days where she comforted him. A loud wail cut him from his thoughts as she was set down. The body shrunk as quickly as it appeared into a cute little reindeer boy (really Law? Really?) whose eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Hooves smacked against her clothed shoulder as she laughed.

"I thought you died! It's not funny!" Chopper squeals, Zora patting his back. "We're glad you're okay, Zora-san." Came a voice Law was not happy to hear. In a flurry of panicked screams from Usopp and a shout from Sanji, the tip of Law's sword was pressed against a neck. Kikoku hummed, the curse beckoning at his bubbling anger. "What're you doing here?" He all but growls, eyes narrowed at the long black-haired woman. Zora watched with a passive look as Chopper made scared noise. Robin smiled and held up her hands. "Hello to you too, Trafalgar-san." "What the hell are you doing to Robin-swan?!" Sanji cried, held back by the rubbery arms of Luffy. 

"I thought I told you, Revolutionaries, to stay away from them." Law hissed, Zora's brows drawing together in confusion. "Ah, at the time I was not with the Revolutionaries Trafalgar-san. I don't understand the anger you hold towards them." "Cut your act and tell me what you people really want." Law cuts. Zora set down Chopper and set a hand on Law's shoulder. "We wish for a fair standing on all races." Law sneers at, the tip of the nodachi drawing blood from the woman. "Not good enough. Your shitty little friend back there tried to use Zora against the populace while she was assumed dead."

Her eyes widen only a fraction before returning to their original stance. "Sabo-san?" He tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade. The air was still around them, everyone holding bated breath. "This is the only warning you get, Nico-ya. One mess up and it is all over for you." Law pulls Kikoku away and sheaths her, Zora moving her hand to his lower back. "OW! What's your problem bro?" Came the obnoxiously loud cry of the weirdly disproportionate man he's never seen in his life. "Can it, Franky." Zora clips, pulling her hand away. Law stepped back to the door, arms crossed over his chest. 

Zora followed and stood beside him as everyone began talking, whispering to each other. The longing look she got from Law suddenly made her visibly upset.

_A pair of lips pressed against her own before pulling away, sheets pushed down and away from her body. Kuina pressed her nose to her skin, pausing for only a moment, before pressing her lips to the soft skin. "What's wrong dear?" Kuina asked softly as she caressed her fingers down the elegantly arched spine. A pleased sigh left her wife._

_"Nothing, just worried for Law." Zora whispers, cheeks pinked as her wife touches her for the first time. A hand slides across her inner thigh, her wife rearranging herself to press closer to her wife. "Don't worry, Cora-san has it covered." She nods. A kiss was pressed against her breasts, sharp teeth nipping the supple flesh. Kuina had always envied her voluptuous curves, whispering in her ears about how perfect her body was as she palms her wet heat. A longing look was given to her when her eyes fluttered open, her wife silently asking. A shy nod and the throes of passion enveloped her body._

_Zora was gasping softly, face red as her wife pleasured her. It was moments later when everything was finished, a kiss pressed to her lips._

_That longing look made her give in once more._

Zora frowned and turned away from Law, picking Chopper back up. Everyone was discussing plans, spitting nonsense, or talking about completely different matters. But, Law could only focus on how upset Zora looked while everyone did their own thing. Law pushed away from the wall and leaned over the couch to whisper in Nami's ear. Chopper jumped out of Zora's arm as Luffy cackled about something. Law took Zora's hand and took her upstairs, a few raising their eyebrows. She was pushed into the spare bedroom beside Nami's room. The voices from downstairs couldn't reach them, now just muted noise.

"Explain." Law snaps, letting go of her wrist. Zora closed her eyes and sighed, stepping forward. He was yanked down by the collar of his shirt and Zora's nose bumped against his own. "Can't you take a moment to just relax?" She whispers, leaning heavily against him. Of course, what was he doing? Zora had barely woken up and he was now at this point just flaunting his anger. "...sorry." Law apologizes softly, closing his eyes as he leans into the touch. It was one of comfort, not one of intimacy. Zora closed her eyes and smiled, remembering how every time Law was angry (it was almost always the same outcome) and she did this, he would stop what he was doing and just lean into her touch.

"Robin told me what Sabo had done to you. I'm sorry." Zora rubbed a hand to his shoulder, the touch warm. "If I had known, I would've said something sooner..." Law huffed and patted her thigh. "Don't worry about it. That's not why I'm angry about the Revolutionary army though." Law leans closer into the touch, his lips grazing Zora's. Neither of them cared at the moment though, Zora trying her hardest to get Law to explain. "Then why?" She asks softly, opening her eyes. His face was lax as he talked. "They were looking for you to use against the people, and then kill you off once they had their way with the kingdom.

I told them you were dead at the time -that's what the public was told- and they told me what they were originally planning." Law explains, hand settled against her bare thigh. "I see..." Zora nods, warm against his body. Law gently pressed his lips against her own, not asking for anything more than comfort. She kisses him gently before pulling away from the kiss. Law moved his hand to her hip. "I..." Law stops, face red when the realization hit him.

_He's in love with Zora._

He shook his head and gave a wobbly smile. "I'm just glad you're okay." He cannot, no. This was not supposed to happen. 

_Everything started to fall apart when he turned 15._

_"Zora-ya! I said don't do that to the herbs!" Law cried, puffing out his cheeks. Zora's laugh reached his ears as Rosinante scolds him._

_Law had been getting help for his mysterious illness and now he lived past his expected age once Rosinante quite literally shoved the Ope-Ope No Mi down his throat. "Oh hush, it was growing sideways anyway!" Zora snapped, raising a fist to shake at him. Koshiro-san and Kuina laughed at their antics. "It's supposed to grow sideways! Argh!" Law came over and flicked her in the forehead. "Law!" Rosinante cried. Law stuck his tongue out only to be picked up by Zora. "Someone's been getting a little ballsy, huh?" She had that smirk on her face that made him sweat. "S-shut up!" Kuina snorted loudly before cackling._

_"M-Mistress Zora! Don't do that to the kids!" Another Retinue that had accompanied them to the garden cried, face pale as she swung Law around while he yelled at her. Zora ignored the person, practically dropping Law and putting him in a choke-hold. Law shrieked loudly as Koshiro-san shook his head with a soft smile. Rosinante rubbed his head, sighing. "Damn you! Stop touching my stuff!" Law snapped, twisting and kicking Zora in the shin. Zora yelped and let him go, Kuina laughing about how she deserved it. Law pouts, crossing his arms over his chest as Zora rubbed her shin._

_"Trouble maker!" Rosinante shouts, smiling._

Is there a reason behind all of this?

_"Take Law and get out of here!" Zora bites, face full of worry. Law clung tightly to Rosinante, eyes shining with worry. "Why?" Zora made a face, her wife that was standing behind her took her hand and held it tightly. "Doflamingo." Rosinante hugged Law tighter, biting his lip. "Okay." Rosinante nods._

Why did this happen?

_"So this is the kid ya found? Looks sick." Rosinante patted a 14-year-old Law, the boy holding his pants tightly. Doflamingo stood straight and shrugged his shoulders. Law didn't like this man. "Whatever, go back to doing your job. I have to go deal with Baby 5 and Buffalo." Doflamingo pushed his glasses up. The light caught on the pink lenses to show one of his eyes looking at him sharply. Law frowned and hid behind Rosinante. He was scooped up by the blonde and carried off, Doflamingo making no move to leave as he stared at Law. Those eyes burned with jealousy._

_Jealousy._

"Trouble-maker," Zora whispers, pulling away. "Yeah, I'm a trouble-maker alright," Law laughed, shaking his head. "I broke the law, almost killed the king, and still got away." Zora patted herself down and smiled. "Nami is coming up with another plan, but I don't know if it'll work this time." Law nods, clearing his throat. "I can't say it will, but no matter what someone is going to die." Law lifts his cap to run a hand through his hair. "Yeah..." Zora looked down at the floor as if thinking. "Anyway, she wanted to use Luffy and his brothers as a trump card, but..." Law's eyes widen, knowing exactly what she meant.

"She didn't know about his death?" "No. Luffy seemed to be okay when she mentioned Ace but I told her not to bring it up again." Zora crossed her arms as she closed her eyes. Ace was a strong Incubi that had worked closely with Law to find Zora, being one of the remnants of the Retinue that survived the mass murder. But... he died in action while protecting his younger brother that happened to be a human. Luffy was so torn up and Law can't help but say he cried a little bit over his death. Even though they were not close, Law thought of him as a good friend. A man who risked his life for the greater good even though he was shunned.

"So what now then? Sabo-ya isn't a good person to work with," Law frowned as he said the man's name. "Sabo doesn't remember you, Law," Zora said suddenly, eyes half-open. "He was younger than Ace when he became apart of the retinue. You never saw him because he was overseas. The one time he did see you, it was when Rosinante sent you away." Zora explains. "Sabo won't forgive himself if I tell him who you are. If you told him your name he wouldn't have done that to you." Zora frowned. "Sabo joined the Revolutionaries as a cover for us so we could monitor them, his intention was to keep me safe, not do what the revolutionaries wanted. 

I... Sabo is a good man with a good heart, and he can be just as bad as Ace but you need to believe in him. Sabo... Sabo made a promise once." Law watched as she teared up, frozen in place at the confession. She swallowed thickly before continuing. "Sabo promised me that if anything bad happened, he would find me. He lost his older brother, left his family, and was lost. Sabo promised he would fix everything, even if he can't do it alone he would try. He was supposed to be there the night everything happened, but I told him to go find you and keep you safe. But he never made it." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to keep her cool.

Sabo... the man who nearly killed him did it to find her. To keep her safe. 

_"Just tell me where she is!!" Sabo roared, eyes cloudy with tears. Why is he crying?_

_Law winced. They were supposed to talk about something regarding the new king when he suddenly fell apart. He pulled at his hair as he leaned against the wall. "I want to know where she is! The promise! THE PROMISE!!" Sabo cried, face red as tears ran down his cheek. "Just tell me where Zora is!" Sabo pleads, surging forward to pull his wrist. All of this happened after the first incident, where Law had stabbed the man that happened to be the leader of the Revolutionaries. Law was taking his leave, getting ready to go when Sabo called for him._

_"I'm sorry Sabo-ya, I don't know." Sabo rubbed furiously at his face, looking like a complete mess. Law turned away and stepped to the door, taking one look at the sobbing man before leaving silently._

Law rubbed his face, sighing loudly. "I didn't know Zora-ya. If I knew, I would've told him." The Succubus shook her head, wiping away the tears. "He says that he isn't sorry, but when I tell him who you are he's going to tear himself up inside." Zora ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "..." Law didn't know what to say. "Anyway, the plan is to have Sabo do the sweep of the castle and listen in on what they're planning to do with us. Nami's thinking Doflamingo is going to get the Navy involved but he probably won't since they work with a coexisting government. Now, we have to break down the hierarchy system that he put in place."

"And how are we going to do that? If you didn't notice, they almost killed the both of us." Law raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Take 'em down one by one? I mean, I'm not the one coming up with the plan." Zora shrugged. "That's probably our best shot, but the problem is we don't know what some of them look like. So..." Law paused to think, rubbing his chin. "We can probably break it down from the inside." Zora nods, tapping her foot. "Yeah we can do that... but how're we gonna do that? They know what most of us look like unless one of us can..." Both of them went silent, thinking.

"We can switch out one of the servants!" They said in unison. Zora smiled and nods her head. "We've got the perfect plan! Now, all we need to do is tell Nami." Zora pats Law on the shoulder. Law nods, a soft smile on his face. They leave the room, quietly going over the plan as they head downstairs. Nami was the first one to see them, getting up and coming over to where they stood on the steps. "Did you two come up with anything? We've got nothing on our end." Nami wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans, obviously nervous. "Yeah..." Law began explaining everything as Zora stepped away to converse with Luffy about the plan.

"That's actually pretty solid, but who's going to switch out?" Nami asked, tapping her chin. "Someone they haven't seen," Law answered. "Right, we'll have to figure that out..." Nami nods.

Law turned his head to see Zora looking at her, eyes soft.

_His heart ached, but he loved her even more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! A plot twist! Did you all think Sabo was going to be the enemy?


End file.
